


Snoopy & Puppy

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik-Centric, M/M, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik become friends over Instagram and click right away.Seungwoo is a dumbass who melts for Seungsik and Seungsik is just an innocent, obedient puppy who likes Seungwoo's face.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 196
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
This book contains BoyxBoy.  
Han Seungwoo x Kang Seungsik.  
If you want to talk to me,  
Im @seungsiksbaby on twt


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo makes the first move, always!

Seungsik sat and scrolled on Instagram. He just got done with recording a cover of "All Of Me" and edited it, too. The saving process was taking some time so he sat and scrolled on instagram.

_wooya94 just liked your video_   
_wooya94 just liked your video_   
_wooya94 just liked your video_

_"What's up with this person?"_ Seungsik thought as this anonymous person kept liking his videos.

_wooya94 just commented on your post:_   
_'Amazing~ Your voice is so good!'_

Seungsik's mouth went into 'o' shape, "It's a fan!"  
  
  


_wooya94 likes to send you a message._   
_"Hey."_

"Oh...they just messaged me!"  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> ALICE loves you.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment

_wooya94: hey_

**_KangSS: hi. Thank you for the likes and comments._ **

_wooya94: you're welcome._   
_wooya94: you have a very nice voice._

**_KangSS: geez, you keep saying that~_ **   
**_KangSS: im getting shy🙈_ **

_wooya94: oh_   
_wooya94: dont be shy, we are both guys so it feels weird 😅_

**_KangSS: oh well nvm_ **   
**_KangSS: i just checked your account and you have a better ??? Voice ?? Sir???😭😍_ **

_wooya94: really?_

**_KangSS: ofcourse! You have a strong touch to your voice, it's really beautiful.😊_ **

_wooya94: thanks. I think our voices would go well together._

**_KangSS: yeah...ig they would._ **


	4. 3

**_KangSS: wooya! Hello!_ **

_wooya94: hi_   
_wooya94: im a little busy rn kang, i will message you after my match_

**_KangSS: okay~ sure 🐶_ **

_wooya94: yes, kang?_

**_KangSS: i wanted to ask who your favorite artists are lol😂_ **   
**_KangSS: you play what sports btw?_ **

_wooya94: i play football_   
_wooya94: i like BTS...and Heo Gak._

**_KangSS: ah~ im a full ARMY haha_ **   
**_K_ **

**_angSS: football? Woah😳_ **   
**_You must be well-built then._ **

_wooya94: yeah im pretty strong ;)_   
_wooya94: i can bet i can lift you_

**_KangSS: hey! I am a 20 years old grown man, not a baby! 😡_ **

_wooya94: and im a sixpack-football player who works out like a beast. Trust me i can lift you ;)_

**_KangSS: i._ **   
**_KangSS: do_ **   
**_KangSS: not_ **   
**_KangSS: consent_ **

_wooya94: 😂😂😂youre cute_


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know the chapters are short right now, but they'll be longer soon <3

_wooya94: kang?_

_**KangSS: you can call me Sik, if you want!🐶** _

_wooya94: alright, sik._   
_wooya94: i cant sleep, i want to sing._

_**KangSS: oh~ 😟 but its 2 am** _

_wooya94: exactly, Sik._

_**KangSS: its okay. Ill tell you what to do.** _   
_**KangSS: close your eyes and sing a ballad or lullaby** _   
_**KangSS: start at a little higher voice, slowly lower your voice and keep lowering it until it becomes a whisper and you feel sleepy!** _

_wooya94: will that even work?_

_**KangSS: it works for me...👉👈** _

_wooya94: k...ill try it then. G'night sik._

_**KangSS: gn Wooya~🐶** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos means a lot...and maybe a comment too? <3


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day, yes. I wonder if the emojis are visible to everyone??

_wooya94: hey, Sik._

**_KangSik: hello wooya🐶_ **

_wooya94: im sulking._

**_aigoo~ what happened? 😟_ **

_I lost the practice match, Sik._

**_Uh oh... but winning and losing is just part of the game. It doesn't make a difference in your awesome-ness anyways since its just a practice match_ **   
**_So why are you sulking?😁🌞_ **

_Because my ego is hurt. I can't lose._

**_But...its okay? Your ego is still there and its strong. YOU are strong, wooya~ losing doesn't make you weak, it only makes you even more harder to lose next time._ **

_You do have a point, Sik._   
_I don't feel that bad anymore._   
_Could you pray for me then?_

**_Yeah, i can try~ 💖_ **

On the other side of the screen, sat Seungsik, confused.  
"Who do I pray to?"


	7. 6

**_KangSik: wooya~ i miss you 😖_ **   
**_Are you safe? Its raining pretty hard._ **   
**_Wooya?_ **

_Delivered 5:45_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_wooya94: yeah, Sik. Im fine._   
_7:23_

**_Woah~ i got worried. Did you change?_ **

_I did. Please dont worry about me._

**_Haha im sorry, i really try not to. But i tend to care about people very quickly. Maybe this is why my friends call me 'Mom' 🙈_ **

_Mom? They call you Mom?_   
_That's funny hahaha_   
_Do you also wear an apron then?_

**_Wooya! 😭_ **

_Alright, alright. Sorry, i wont tease you._

**_No its okay~ if its you, i dont mind at all!_ **

_Anyways, Sik. I wanted to request you a song...._   
_"Phonecert" by 10cm._

**_Oh i love that song😩❤ i will surely do that next._ **

_Also, stay safe._   
_And if mom gets scared by the thunder, 'Dad' is here to protect you._

**_Dad???? What do you mean haha._ **

_My friends call me dad, because i look after them like one and im suuuuper strong and manly😎_

**_Really? 😂😂😂 even better, then._ **   
**_Ill tell you, dad, if i feel scared._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not that good at this, since its my first time publishing a fanfic...but i hope you guys like it.


	8. 7

Seungwoo laid in his bed, contemplating whether he should do this or not but after SeungSik made a cover of Phonecert and their bond got deeper, he really wanted to hear his voice talking.

He had a bad day at football, everything sucked for him. His shoe tore apart, his goal missed and Sejun, his only friend didn't even show up.

_wooya94: Sik?_

_**KangSik: wooya! I was just thinking about you haha.🐶👉👈** _

_me too._   
_Can i call you?_

Seungsik double-checked and then pondered.  
They are pretty close, it wouldn't harm at all. 

_**Sure, this is my number (insert number lol)** _

_Okay._

Seungwoo entered the number and dialed it. He felt nervous, and worried.  
Which was not normal for Han Seungwoo, the ace.  
He was the physically and mentally strong Han Seungwoo, who had no fears.   
But he was afraid he might hurt or offend an angel like Sik.

He called anyways.  
The bell ringed for a few times and then the phone picked up.

**_Hello?_ **   
**_Wooya?_ **

_Yeah.... i can hear you Sik._

**_Wah...this is kind of embarrassing for me, you know._ **

_Why?_

**_Because I'm shy!! I don't call anyone except my parents._ **

_Oh, then this must be so awkward._

_**It's okay, Wooya! Tell me why you sound so down~** _

Seungwoo HEARD the pout and he instantly smiled.  
Seungsik's voice was soft, smooth and slightly nasally but Seungwoo found it extremely good to listen to.

_Had a bad day today._

_**Awe...don't sulk. I got you, Wooya! We should be happy every moment of our life. You will have another chance tomorrow so make sure to make the most of it....and I'm talking too much, aren't I?** _   
_**Haha ....** _

_It's alright. I like listening to you._   
_Lightens me._

_**Don't lie~~~ do you want a phonecert? It'll make your day better.** _

Seungwoo thought it over and he smiled, " _sure"_


	9. 8

_wooya94: you won't believe what happened today!_

_**KangSik: omg omg what happened** _

_We won the first match! Yay!!!_

_**KangSik: really???? I'm so happy for you!! I wish I could see your final🥺** _

_You can come, ofcourse. I'm so happy, I knew that I will win! I did my best._

_**When you do your best, there is no way you can lose, Wooya❤ i knew you'd win.** _

_Yeah! Thanks for always motivating me. I'm going to have dinner with my team now. Talk to you later._

_**Later, Wooya~🐶** _

Seungwoo smiled as he locked the phone and put it into his pocket, he had changed already and they were heading out to BBQ.   
" _Why does he always use this dog emoji?"_

He remembered how everyone called Sik "Mom" and smiled to himself.  
"What's up, Hyung?" Sejun said, draping an arm over his shoulder.

"None of your business, James"  
"You're so in love. Tell me who is she."  
"Gosh, James, shut up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm tired, Sik._

_**And I'm sick of practising! My voice just isn't feeling stable to sing.** _

_Oh, don't worry about it. Just do more riffs and put a little less power into your voice. You'll be fine._   
_I know you can do it, Sik._

**_I guess. Lemme try again._ **

Seungsik smiled and breathed in and out once before proceeding to record another cover.

When he got done, he decided to call Wooya, because he was tired and didn't have enough energy to type.

_Ring.....Ring...._

" _Hello_?"  
His voice sounded raspier, but Seungsik was tired and sleepy anyways.

"Wooya?"  
" _Hmm?_ "  
"I just finished the cover. Thank you."  
" _Really? You're welcome..."_

_"_ Yeah and you know I was thinking maybe...."  
" _Maybe?"_  
 _"Sik?"_

"Sik???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im binge updating this work for everyone to read ^_^


	10. 9

_wooya94: you know Sik, you have a really nice voice._

_**KangSik: thank you UwU. You should try another cover, too. It's been ages since you posted.** _

_Yeah, I will. After football gives me a break._

_**Football is your passion, right? 🐶** _

_Yeah, it is._   
_It is what makes me happy._

_**I wanna come to your final. :3** _

_Sure, its in NGS Stadium._   
_You ARE in Seoul, right?_

_**Yeah I am. 🐶** _   
_**When is it?** _

_Saturday._

_**I'll come 🐶 I'll come 🐶** _

_Why do use that dog emoji so much?_   
_You got a dog or smth?_

_**No no. It's my style 😎** _

_A....dog?_

_**Its a puppy, first of all! Secondly, it's cute~ like me. And obedient, and nice.** _

_Cute, obedient and nice._   
_Yep, that IS like you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo is a confusing man here, first he says in the start how two men shouldnt talk like that and then flirts himself xD


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungsik goes to see Seungwoo's final!

Seungsik knew he hadn't seen Wooya.  
And the only thing he knew was that Seungwoo is in the white kit team.

He didn't even know Wooya's full name but he didn't really care. He just came to see the white team win.  
He sat on a chair and the match started.

It was intense, he could see both teams didn't care if it was just a domestic match. They both wanted to win. He scanned every player of the white team.  
"Woah...that Se Jun guy can be a model, for sure. He is so handsome."  
Then his eyes fell on the captain.  
The well-built, handsome captain.

He looked mature and nonchalant, but once he started playing, his eyes held passion VISIBLE.  
By the half of the match, both teams were equal.  
1-1  
But then, a player from the opposing team ran towards the captain and clashed into him hard.

The captain's knee twisted and he fell down in pain, holding his knee.  
Seungsik grew worried at the passionate person, 'Seung Woo'.  
The captain's name is 'Seung Woo', he read the back of the shirt.  
Seungwoo groaned and held his knee, the emergency staff rushed over and checked his knee, bringing a stretcher over and taking him away.

The game ended with their team winning and a substitute player filling Seungwoo in.  
  
  
  


**_KangSik: Wooya?_ **   
**_Congratulations~ you won the final! Yay!🐶💖 how is your captain?_ **

_Yay!~ he is fine.....do you care about him?_

**_Ofcourse, he seemed to be in pain.🥺_ **

_No, he is okay. Did he impress you?_

**_Yeah...if I was in his place, I'd have cried right away lol😂_ **

_Its okay, captain will protect you._

**_Haha what~~~ why would he protect me?_ **

_Because he is me._   
_And Wooya will always protect you._

**_Huh?_ **   
**_No way!!!! You're Seungwoo? The charming, strong captain?!_ **

_Haha, what's with that reaction?_   
_Yeah that charming handsome man is me._   
_You fell in love with me or what?_

**_I did not~ 😭 stop teasing me._ **   
**_I didn't even think that 'Seung Woo' and 'Woo-ya' is so similar. 😭_ **

_You're dumb and cute._

**_How is your leg??? I'm even more worried now, knowing its you😭_ **

_I told you its okay._   
_Its a muscle rupture, but I'm fine._   
_The doctor however...._

**_???_ **

_He said if it gets hurt again, I won't be able to play again._   
_And I have to rest a lot._

**_See, thats bad😭_ **   
**_But its okay. You have puppy Sik! 🐶_ **   
**_I will help you~_ **

_Haha okay...._   
_Its unfair though._

**_What's unfair?_ **

_That you saw me but I haven't._   
_Show me your face, too. :(_

**_Oh yeah....I didnt think of that either.🙈 lemme send you a selca then._ **

_You're so obedient haha_

**_I look weird 😭_ **

_Who said that?_   
_Give me their address, I will hit them._

**_No violence, Wooya!~_ **   
**_I look weird compared to you, though._ **

_Dont compare us, now. I'm master, you're puppy. Ofcourse we are different!_

**_You're handsome, though._ **

_And you're cute, Sik._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a very fluffy fanfiction haha....compared to my other one 👉👈


	12. 11

_Sik?_

_**Wooya!** _

_I miss you._   
_This break is boring._   
_I wanna play football._   
  


_Ring....Ring....Ring....._

_**"Haha, Wooya. I was just typing the reply."** _

_"I know...but I just called you anyways."_

_"_ _**Its alright....Seungwoo."** _

_**"** _ _Wah....sounds so weird. Seung-WOO!"_

" _ **Haha yeah it does. I'm good with Wooya~"**_

" _You know the doctor said I can discharge tonight."_

_"_ _**That's amazing! Then you can watch TV and sleep in your bed."** _

_**"** _ _Yeah...but I wanna get on the field."_

_"_ _**You will!"** _

_"I... wanted to ask you something?"_

**_"Go ahead, Sik..."_ **

_"Wait, first of all...you have seen my face but you don't know my name, haha. So please call me Seungsik!"_

_"_ **_Alright, Kang Seungsik. Ask me the deal now."_ **

_"Why don't you....try coming over?"_   
_"I-I know. It's too soon, isn't it?"_

_"_ **_No its fine. I'll come over the day after tomorrow. Just text me your location and time. I don't mind eating a meal cooked by Mama Sik."_ **

**_"_ ** _Now you're making fun of me, Seungwoo!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last update for today!!!🤚 thank you to everyone who read❤


	13. Seungsik

(Seungsik)

Tonight, Seungwoo will come for dinner. I hope his leg doesn't hurt much.  
I think about making some bulgogi for dinner with stir fried vegetables and rice. I got everything ready for the meal already, I only got to heat it up and prepare it now.  
I wore a white t-shirt and wore some simple rings and bracelets to accesorise the plain black skinny jeans. I smiled at myself in the mirror after putting on the chapstick.  
" _Why am I getting so dressed up?_  
 _Nevermind, I think I'm just having a complex because of his handsome face."_

The bell rings and I go to check who is it.  
Seungwoo stands there with his tall figure, wearing a black tee, black jeans and white sneakers.  
I stand there like a dumb head, just looking at him, but I noticed he was eyeing me up and down as well.  
He coughs suddenly and I blink abruptly. I smile widely, "Wooya! Come in~"

He nodded and walked inside, slightly bowing his head to enter. He is so dominating in person. "I live alone, except for Candy ofcourse haha" I said.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, and trust me he looked handsome when he did that. Or I fancy his face too much.  
He had his hands in his pocket and I noticed the watch on his wrist as well.  
"Candy?" He questioned and I looked back at him with a smile, "Yes, Candy! Candy~~" I called out and she came walking in the room with a nonchalant face.  
Candy is my cat and she is the cutest baby ever! She is 10 months old and has blue eyes and grey plus white fur.

She rubs her head against Seungwoo and I chuckle, "She likes you."  
He smiles at her and pets her head,   
"I see."  
He follows me inside the kitchen and I put on the apron.  
I wore The mint colored apron and tied a bow behind my back.  
I hear a stifled chuckle behind me and I turn around to see Seungwoo who stood, smirking. "Excuse me?" I said with an angry look on my face.  
"Yes?" Seungwoo said and I crossed my arms, "What's funny?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Tell me."  
"Really?"  
I get confused at what he found funny,  
"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Tell me."

"The apron looks cute on you." He says, still smirking and leaning on the dining table.   
_This guy!!!_  
My cheeks get tinted pink and I turn around immediately after mumbling a little "Hmph"  
He walks beside me and watches me put oil in the pan.  
"Really, you look cute."  
I roll my eyes and couldn't hold myself back from smiling, "Shut up~"  
He grins and I continue cooking.

"Did anyone except me impress you in the match?"  
I pondered a little, "Yeah, the Lim Se Hun guy!"  
Seungwoo chuckled, "Lim Se JUN"  
I giggled, "Well, I dont have a very good memory."  
Seungwoo leaned down a little to be eye to eye to me, I looked to my right, where he was.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Will you forget me too, then?"  
I smiled as I replied, "No, idiot~ Not THAT bad."  
He laughed lightly and I stopped in my actions to look at him. His voice sounded so good when he laughed and I have never seen someone look so good while laughing.  
  
  
  
  


As I set the food on the table, along with chopsticks and plates, he asked me again,  
"So what about Sejun impressed you?"  
I thought again, and answered,  
"He is good-looking."  
He went silent at that and I looked at him after picking up the plate with the bulgogi in it. "Seungwoo?" I asked and he blinked before looking at me and smiling.  
"Yeah he is."

I looked at him weirdly before putting the stir fried vegetables on the table as well, "Is he a model?" I asked but Seungwoo ignored that and stood in my way to get the last item of the menu.  
I looked up at him with a confused smile,   
"What about me? Who's more good-looking in your eyes?"  
I chuckled and lightly hit his shoulder, "Wooya! What kind of questions are you asking me haha."

He didnt budge even a little and kept looking at me with serious eyes.  
"I'm more handsome or Sejun?"  
I smiled at him and patted his head, "Its you, Wooya!"   
He smiled brightly and moved to the side, satisfied, letting me go to the kitchen.  
"Really?"  
I shook my head, "Yes, yes, really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ somehow I always feel like the chapters are too short for this one!   
> I have a lot of chapters in drafts already so ill update it regularly♡  
> Thank you for everyone's comments >♡<


	14. Seungwoo

(Seungwoo)

Seungsik is cute.  
Very cute.  
In the apron, when he cooks, when he smiles, which he does almost all the time.  
When he looks up at me and when he says my name.  
He is exactly like a puppy.

"Wow you cook well." I complimented him and he smiled, lightly blushing and I enjoyed the view for a moment before continuing my food.  
"Thank you."  
"I haven't eaten a home-cooked meal in ages so this means a lot. I should be thanking you."  
"Oh...then you're welcome!" He said with his mouth full of bulgogi.

_Cute_

He picked up the dishes after our meal and took me to the living room where he pulled out a massive pile of DVD's from.  
"You still use DVD's, Seungsik!"  
He chuckled, "What's wrong with them, huh?"  
I shook my head, "Nothing. Just I haven't seen these in years."  
"Oh hush, just choose a movie."  
And so me being the fearless man I am, chose the scariest movie from the pile.

I saw his eyelashes shake a little but ofcourse, he gotta be subtle, gotta be subtle.  
He nodded and smiled before getting up and going towards the TV.  
I always found him cute and when he sent me his selfie, I found him even cuter. He is supportive and obedient.  
And I thought today I will confirm myself, why do I keep being obsessed over him.

There are a hundred girls who like me and want me, both from my football matches and from my modelling works. Even if I model as a time-pass, there are still girls and women who want me.  
But I only feel good when Seungsik gives me attention. When he talks to me, gives me his time and obeys me.

But I couldn't confirm anything.  
I watched him come back and fall beside me on the couch, holding a cushion to his chest and smiling.  
I ran a hand through my hair, slightly pushing my bangs to the side and looked at him.  
His eyes were big as the movie started playing, and somehow the room looked darker, maybe he closed a light before coming back.  
I felt happy beside him, and I couldnt hold back my smile when he slowly put the cushion up to his face to hide from the scary intro of the movie.

"You're scared?" I asked and he pouted while looking at me, his brown eyes looking doe and innocent, "N-Not really."  
I chuckled, and opened my left arm, "You can come into my arms, my lady."  
And his look changed in a second.  
He pouted and made an angry face, throwing away the cushion to his side and pushed his chin up,  
"I will show you _lady!_ "

And as he said that, the screen flashed with a jump scare and he quickly flew into my side making me laugh out loud.  
His soft hair touched my chin and he hid his face into my shoulder, his palm fisted against my chest.  
His face was hidden away from me, and my stomach dropped at how close and cute he was. He was just, adorable.  
This is what I wanted so I pulled him slightly closer to myself with a smirk and he slowly opened an eye to look at the screen, realizing its over.

He started to move away from me and I sighed at the loss of warmth.  
_I want to hold him closer and longer._  
_**What am I thinking?!**_

I let him go and come to my senses.  
He sits away, grabbing the cushion again and hiding into it.  
I guess it's fun to tease him, but I have to keep my limits.  
I'm Han Seungwoo and I have to keep my head high.  
People fall for me, I don't fall for them.  
People beg my attention, I don't.

And I guess it was his intuition only to jump into me and hide himself into me, and my heart must have beat fast because of the scary movie.  
With that, the movie ends and Seungsik sighs, "Gosh, so scary. I think I will have nightmares tonight."  
_He is even scared of nightmares, so vulnerable._

I smirk while looking at him, "It's alright. Just think of me whenever you feel scared. My manly, _manly_ muscles!"  
I flex my biceps and he glares at me before laughing, "Don't show off your muscles just because I dont work out."  
I check the time in my phone and get up, "Alright, Seungsik. I have to go now."

He looks at me and pouts, "Ofcourse~ it's already so dark outside."  
I get up and walk to the door, ready to leave. He waves me bye and says, "Goodnight, Seungwoo!" I smiled back and waved, "Goodnight, Sik~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see today's videos! Seungsik and Seungwoo with Blanket Kick are so cute!!! TvT  
> If you guys want to talk about anything, you can find me on twt  
> @seungsiksbaby  
> I love you all♡


	15. 14

_wooya94: thank you for yesterday._

**_KangSik: hehe you're welcome 🥺_ **

_It felt good to know more about you._   
_We talked everyday and a lot but didn't know much about each other._

**_Yeah, I also thought that. But I'm so so happy to know about you, and spend time with you._ **   
**_Candy feels kind of down today for some reason._ **   
**_Maybe she misses you? 😂_ **

_That could be possible._   
_What about you? Do you miss me?_

**_Wooya 😭 why do you ask me embarrassing things_ **   
**_I'm going now, I found a part time job at a convenience store~_ **

_Okay okay, I'll try not to ask again._   
_Oh...now you will have money of your own._

**_Hehe yeah. I'll talk to you at 9 am._ **   
  
  
  
  


**_Wooya!_ **

_Yeah?_

**_I got a lunch break._ **   
**_I ate a sandwich and thought to talk to you._ **   
**_How is your leg?_ **

_Its much better. I'm just waiting for this rest to be over, so I can play again._

**_Yeah yeah it will._ **


	16. 15

_So what convenience store do you work at?_

**_XYZ store..._ **   
_**Its just around the corner. Not that far.** _   
_**But I'm facing a problem there already🥺👉👈** _

_What happened?_

_**The manager, Mr.Minho is a weird man. 😣🤚** _

_What do you mean, Sik?_

_**He says weird stuff.** _   
_**Its time for my shift, I'll talk to you later.** _

(Seungwoo)

I'm slightly annoyed.   
It's been a week Seungsik started working at the convenience store. I've come out of rest, and am going easy on my football practices.   
But because of this job of his, we haven't been talking much.  
I guess I'll go and see where he works.  
And maybe check that Mr.Minho out too.

I park my bike outside the store, and see his tall figure behind the counter. He was smiling as usual, and looked so cute in the apron and cap.  
He will surely be surprised to see me here.  
I check my watch and notice its almost time for his lunch break, so I stand outside to wait for him.

I shove my hands into my pockets and check out the surroundings. The door opens and a customer walks out.  
My phone buzzes in my pocket and I bring it out to see who it was,

_**Wooya~ its my lunch break.🐶** _

_Come outside._

That's all Seungwoo said and in a matter of seconds, Seungsik almost rushed out and with a huge smile, he cheerily said,  
"Seungwoo!"   
I smiled at him, and checked his outfit out. He wore a blue shirt on top of a white tee, and jeans.   
"Hello to you too, Seungsik."  
He chuckled and walked closer to me, "What are you doing here~" he asked and I smirked, "Meeting you, ofcourse."

I was about to tell him to go bring his lunch but the doors of the store were flung open and a man in his late 30's walked out, wearing a grey tshirt and pyjamas.  
He looked at Seungsik and walked real close to him, making me clench my fists hard and bite the inner corner of my cheek.  
 _Who the heck is he._

"Mr.M-Minho." Seungsik said and my head snapped towards him,  
 _So that's Minho. Damn bastard._

But ofcourse Seungsik was smiling bright and bowed to him, "Mr.Minho, this is Seungwoo. Wooya, this is my boss." I nodded, and the man eyed me head to toe before looking back at Seungsik.  
"Why are you here? I prepared a sandwich for you."

"You did?"  
"Yeah ofcourse. Come and take it. And Seungwoo, you can come inside as well."

Seungsik looked at me smiling brightly so I had to go and follow him inside. The man had his eyes glued to Seungsik and I was NOT liking that one. bit.  
I pulled out an orange juice from the fridge and put it on the counter, paying for it.   
  
  
  
  


_Seungsik?_

**_Yes, Wooya!~ I'm home. Yay.🐶❤_ **

_Yeah..._   
_Your boss is really weird. You were right._

**_I know right😣 he says stuff like 'your lips are smooth'_ **   
**_So weird yaaaaa😭_ **

_I don't like him._   
_I don't like the way he looks at you._

**_Idk about that. ???_** **_Maybe its just in your head?_**

_You dont know about a lot of things I noticed today._   
_I will find another part time for you, quit this place._

**_What are you saying, Wooya. Ive found this job so hard! I can't quit it so easily._ **

_But I will find you another one._   
_And Ill advise you to stay as far as you can from him._

**_Whatever you want, then.🐶_ **   
_**I'll see about it.** _   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Youre Mine, this is pretty fast-paced but since its cute, i like it xD  
> The writing may not be as detailed but i hope you enjoy~


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo is protective namja lol

♡Seungsik♡

Its been a week I've been working here.  
Seungwoo visited 2 days before yesterday but for some reason, that made Mr.Minho even weirder.

"Seungsik."  
Talk about the devil.  
I smile and look at him, who seems to act weirdly and suddenly checks our surroundings.  
"Come to my office."  
He said and went inside.  
I felt my smile disappear a little but I held onto it.   
I walk into the room, which seemed to be dark.  
 _This man is weird. Or I'm just being delusional._

"So, Seungsik." I turned around to look at him, he was standing against the door with his arms crossed.   
"Yes...boss?" I asked and thought of when did I slack or did anything wrong.  
And I actually don't remember a single time. So why is this man talking in such a scary voice.  
Minho was a little shorter than me, but had a scary aura. He had a grumpy face and chubby cheeks and he was fit, but something about him was always off.

"Look at you...What are you so scared of?" And I realized my smile had gone and eyebrows showed fear.  
"I'm fine."  
"You're not." He took steps towards me, which I took back and stopped at a place, but he didn't.  
He came super close and said in a low voice,  
"Your eyes are so beautiful."  
I nodded, "Thank you, boss." Somehow my voice was stable.

_I don't want this._   
_I don't want this._   
_I want this to be over._   
_I don't want this._

"You know, I've never had someone this hot work for me before?"

_Seungwoo._   
_Seungwoo._   
_I want to go to Seungwoo._

"I don't know. Please let me leave."  
I managed to say but he placed his hand on my chin, and trailed it to my neck.  
"Who would let such a hot guy go? Everyone always checks you out, you know?"

_I want to leave._   
_I want to go._

I gather up courage and push him away harshly,  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" I exclaim and manage to open the door before running outside at full speed, taking off the apron and throwing it away.  
With rushed footsteps, I run to my apartment and my hands were trembling. My breath was hard, my chest was heaving but I opened the door and left it unlocked.

My feet rushed to the kitchen where I took a glass and chugged down water quickly. With shaky fingers, I took out my mobile phone and called Seungwoo.

" _Seungsik?"_  
 _ **"Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo...."**_  
 _"Seungsik? Are you crying? What happened?"_  
 _"_ _ **Seungwoo...please come over. Hurry."**_

I felt a little calm talking to Seungwoo but my mind spiralled suddenly. I held my forehead and flinched, "Ugh..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♡Seungwoo♡  
I quickly put on my shoes and ran out. Sejun was over currently, so I told him to look after the house and rushed outside, promising to explain everything later.

My bike took me there in about 5-7 minutes and I quickly parked it outside. I took the stairs and reached the 1st floor and found his door quickly enough to open the door and run inside,  
"Seungsik!" I called.  
No answer.   
The worry inside me increased,  
"Seungsik!" I yelled again and started looking inside the room.

My eyes grew wide and my heart squeezed.  
Seungsik laid on the floor, the phone slipped out of his palm and he was unconscious.  
"Seungsik!!" I said and ran beside him, picking his head and placing it on my arm. I sprinkle a little water on his face from a glass nearby and he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Seungsik, are you okay?" I asked.

I have no idea whatsoever happened to him but seeing him like this made me hurt. Could he have some illness of some sort?

His eyes adjusted and as soon as he saw it was me, he wrapped his hands around my neck and stuffed his face into my shoulder, crying.  
His body wrecked with every sob and I hugged him back, rubbing his back and comforting him.  
He cried and kept crying, I felt his tears soak my shirt but I didnt mind it one bit.  
"Its okay, Its okay. I'm here."  
I said and it seemed to calm him down.

He pulled back and kept his arms on my shoulders, my face became soft and I cupped his face to wipe away the tears.  
"What happened?"  
He hicked, and I wiped a stray tear again.  
"S-Seungwoo."  
I nodded at him, and picked him up, placing him on the chair of the dining table.  
I hand him a glass full of water and place it infront of him to drink.  
He brought it up to his lips, and slowly took sips from it.

"Seungwoo." He breathed out again and I grew even more worried.  
Nonetheless, I replied, "Yes, Seungsik. I'm here now so relax."  
He blinked and exhaled, calming himself down.  
"That man...."  
He started and I furrowed my eyebrows,   
_So this isn't about some illness?_

"That man....my boss..."  
My expression probably looked really scary right now. The thought of that man made me angry.  
Did he hurt Seungsik?

"What did he do?" I asked, trying to stay calm.  
"He....He touched me."   
Now, I'm a calm person but this enraged me. However I had to stay calm and know the whole deal.  
"Where?"  
He picked his hand up and placed it on his chin and then on his neck, in a going-down motion.  
"Then?" I asked.  
"He said weird things....that, that my eyes are beautiful. And that everyb-body checked me out."   
A tear left his eye as he said that, and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Okay...then?"   
"I pushed him and ran away."  
I checked the time on my wrist watch and nodded, getting up.  
He looked at me with big, doe eyes innocently.  
"Where are you going?"   
I pushed a hand out for him to grab and he held it.  
"WE are going."  
"Where?"  
"To the store."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all liked it. These days ive been a little busy, but i hope this is worth the wait♡


	18. 17

(Seungwoo)

We sat on the bike, him behind me and he held on tight around my waist, so that he doesn't fall.  
I drive quickly to reach faster, and we get off at the store.  
Seungsik grabs my hand right after we get off and I turn the bike's engine off.

I hold it back, and smile at him,  
"I'm here. Don't worry." I tell him and I walk inside with strong strides.  
"Minho!" I called out and said latter comes outside with a normal face as if everything is okay. A few customers had the store occupied, but I honestly did not care a single bit.  
"You crazy man." I say and walk towards him, letting go of Seungsik's hand, who looks at me worriedly.  
I grab Minho's collar, and with just a single thought of his hands _touching_ Seungsik, I punch his face.

And punch again, and again and again.  
His nose and mouth bled, his weak ass couldn't do anything to save himself.  
I hit him until a few people grabbed me and tried to pull me away,  
"Hey man, enough!"  
"Let boss go!"  
"Dude you gotta chill."  
I let go but not without kicking his ribs and stomach a few times, enough for him to spit out blood.

"This bastard touched Seungsik." I wiped the blood on my hands on my shirt and went to Seungsik, holding his hand in mine,  
"Touch him again. Any single one of you. And I won't hesitate to **kill** you."

I knew I looked scary right now.  
I looked at Seungsik once, he had his face down and then we left.

"You're embarrassed? I went too far?" I asked when we reached back to his place. He sat, bandaging my hands and looking after my wounds.  
"I'm just surprised someone went that far for me."  
I raise a brow and place a finger below his chin, he sat on the floor so I made him look up at me,  
"I will do _anything_ for you. And you deserve it."

Seungsik's breath stopped in his throat and I let go of his chin. He drops his flushed face, already red, he clears his throat,  
"It isn't like I can't stand up for myself, you-you know?"

Oh so that's what he is thinking...  
That maybe he is too weak or fragile.  
He wrapped the bandage around my knuckles and I watchef his sleek fingers tie the bandage.  
"When did I ever say that?" I asked.  
He looked up into my eyes and I looked back,  
"What?" I prodded further and his eyes flashed with wetness, suddenly turning glassy,  
I cupped his face with my bandaged hand, he gulped and started again, "I am a man, t-t-too. It all j-just caught me b-by surprise, really."

I smiled at him gently,  
"This was never about being a man or woman. A human could be weak or strong. A human can fall or rise. Its okay. I'm here for you whenever you need me so don't think about useless stuff."  
Seungsik smiled at me, blinking and letting go of the few tears. He wipes them away and gets up, picking up the first aid kit and leaving the room.


	19. Seungsik

Seungwoo is amazing. He is strong and handsome, and he is amazing in everything he does.   
When he stood up for me, I remembered every time no one stood up for me when they should have.  
When I needed them, no one was there to support me and help me. And as much as it hurts to say it, not even my family at crucial times.   
Maybe to Seungwoo, this was just helping out another friend. But to me, this was everything and more.  
My heart started pacing everytime I thought of Seungwoo hitting Minho.

His fists colliding against his jaw, and his bloody knuckles, he looked so good even when punching the life out of somebody.   
I was amazed. And touched.  
Nonetheless, I tried to hide myself from him.   
His eyes seem to gaze into your soul, and rip apart every wall you've created, so I only tried and tried to hide myself.

_Hey, will you come to my football match tomorrow?_

**_Yeah sure, Wooya!🐶_ **

_I will also take you to the cafe I found. They have a vacancy for the cashier._

**_Really? That would be amazing. I don't know how to thank you 😣💞_ **

_A kiss, maybe?_

**_Wooya😭😭😭 stop teasing me!!!_ **   
**_I'm not a girl 😫_ **

_Haha okay okay. Its in the same ground. See you there, Sik💖_

I know.   
He said himself when we first talked that we are two GUYS.   
And we should be MANLY or something   
But his chest is comforting, and when his fingers touch my face, my whole body melts into the touch.  
I might or might not like him.  
I mean he just ASKED for a KISS!

I really wish I hadn't wore another shirt on top of my light pink dress shirt.  
I looked like an idiot, and felt like the sun himself. I take it off and wrap it around my waist, continuing to sit down and watch the match.  
This time, I knew Seungwoo so my eyes never left him.  
During the break, he put the bottle of water against his lips and as he sipped from it, his eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on me.  
I might be delusional since I've now come to realization that I like him, but his eyes seemed to shine and his smile became bright as he waved at me.  
He tapped Sejun's shoulder and made him wave at me too, which I returned back ofcourse.

Sejun is definitely a handsome guy. But I don't think about him like I do for Seungwoo.  
I just like Seungwoo.  
His smile, his eyes, his words, his hair, his humor--  
KANG SEUNGSIK!  
FOCUS ON THE GAME!

the match ended with Seungwoo's team losing by just a single goal, and I could see he did NOT like that.  
So I did what a puppy does for his master!  
After the game, and his shower and change of clothes, he walked out to me and I ran up to him.  
He was not smiling, and I didn't mind it. I know he is sulking.  
So I smiled largely at him, 

"Seungwoo-ya! You looked so cool today!"  
Seungwoo's eyebrows raised a little and he tilted his head,  
"Really? I don't think so."  
"Really! Especially the goal you did! You will win next time for sure, it was just a single point! Take it back next time!"

I said with my fists pumped and he smirked,   
"You're so cute, stop it. Come on, lets go." He said and I chuckled, "Did I look like a puppy just now?"  
I said as I hopped on behind him,  
"A puppy? Yeah, totally."  
He started the engine but as he was about to wear his helmet, a couple of girls ran our way,  
They seemed to know Seungwoo and my chest tingled slightly at the sight,  
"Seungwoo-oppa! Where are you going?~"  
Seungwoo's smirk seemed to fade,   
"I'm going. Don't bother me."

"Seungwoo oppa, stop sulking!"  
"Oppa you look hot today~"  
"Oppa who is the man behind you?"

Seungwoo looked back at me,  
Then at them,  
"His name is Seungsik."  
"Is he your boyfriend or something?" One of the girls asked and my head dropped at her question, my cheeks turning red,  
But what Seungwoo said next,   
I would have never expected.

It broke me into a thousand pieces.

" _What? I'm not a fag or shit like that. I'm leaving, girls. See you next time."_

I couldn't cry, but I smiled.  
Have to hide myself.

Have to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were written a while ago so im sorry for the quality lol but yeah, im writing the next chapters and making them more worth your time♡


	20. Seungwoo

I messed up.  
I regret saying that so much. I dont even know why I said that, but its already been done. I felt his grip tighten on the hem of my shirt and I felt him scoot farther away from me.  
"Seungsik, hold on tight." I said to him when we stopped at a traffic light, but he only gripped tighter, he didn't move even an inch closer to me.

After I introduced him to everyone at cafe, Chan, my friend who owns the cafe, helped explain Seungsik about the cashier's job.   
Seungsik understood everything and I noticed that he smiled brightly the whole time. Was he really okay?  
I dont care. I have to talk about it.  
I have to say something, I did not mean that. I know that I like Seungsik, I am not this interested in anybody else. I would never fight for someone else like I do for Seungsik.  
I knew that I lied to those girls and I knew that if Seungsik even had a little bit of something inside him, it'd be dead by now with what I said.  
I closely examined him, but he kept avoiding my eyes so I knew that he was hiding himself from me.

Instead of walking towards the bike, I walked towards the small, green, lively park around the corner of the cafe.   
"Where are you going?" He asked and I turned my face around to him, "The park. Let's spend some time there."  
He is obedient, so ofcourse he didn't mutter a single word and followed me.  
I sat on a park bench and patted beside me so he can sit down.

Which ofcourse he did, obediently.  
"Seungsik."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you keep avoiding my eyes?"  
I felt him flinch a little and looked at him, he sat to my left and he looked absolutely adorable under the golden lighting of the park.  
"I'm not." He said.  
I kept looking at him, and he looked back at me suddenly.  
His eyes were glazed with tears and his smile was faded.

"Anyways, I don't want you to think youre debted to me or something, Sik." I said with a smile, which he returned with trembling wet lips.  
"I know."   
_He is holding back so much right now._

 _"_ And I lied to those girls."  
Seungsik blinked, his lips apart and he looked at me with slightly wide eyes,  
"What are you talking about?"  
I closed my eyes, breathed in and exhaled.  
I have to do this, even if it means nothing.  
"I am not a homophobe."  
Seungsik's chest seemed to heave and calm down in a second, I felt him sigh of relief,  
"Glad you aren't." He muttered and I continued.

"Yeah, I'm not. I used really harsh words and I felt like I should clear it up to you. Come on now, lets go."  
Seungsik got up and smiled, this time looking into my eyes and I felt my heart squeeze.  
I wanted to kiss him right here, right now.  
To tell everyone he is mine, and I am his.  
I wish I could.


	21. Seungsik

Its a relief to know that he isn't a homophobe at least. I can relax now.

_wooya94: sik?_

**_KangSik: yes, Seungwoo?_ **

_I'm so bored. Its the last day of my rest, can I come over?_

**_Why are you even asking, haha🐶 just come. I'll cook Bulgogi for you, with kimchi and rice._ **

_Ohhh that sounds tasty~ be there in 5._

Seungwoo was always so open and real. He felt apologetic, he said it. If I was in his place, I'd have carried the burden of my regret for years...  
Like I always have.

I take out the ingredients from the fridge and place them on the counter, marinating the beef and putting the rice to boil.  
Quickly, I went into my room to chabge my clothes and picked out a light purple shirt with long sleeves, and black jeans.   
My eyes fell on the jewellry and....it wouldn't hurt to doll up a little.

So I wore a few bracelets, a dangling earring in my left ear and then I saw the makeup left over from the last time my sister came....and oh God, what am I doing?

I lastly put the lip balm on, after the foundation and little bit of eyeshadow.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and I sure looked pretty.  
 _Ding Dong_

Oh MY GOD HE IS HERE  
Okay Seungsik calm down. 

I walk towards the door and open it for him, I think I'm possessed by someone today because not only I dolled up for Seungwoo, I've also gained this weird confidence--  
 _Why does he make looking handsome look so easy???_

I groan inwardly at how handsome he looked in his black dress shirt, and black jeans, with his wrist watch and he just looks so handsome with that smile.  
"Hey. I missed you."   
His voice snaps me back to reality and I come to senses as I make room for him to enter inside,  
"Wooya!" I exclaimed with a smile, trying my best to hide that I just drooled over him.

He has hands inside his pockets and he is smiling casually.  
I close the door and walk behind him,  
"There is still a lot to prepare, so why don't you watch the TV until then?"  
Seungwoo turned around and leaned against the doorway,   
"I dont know. I'd rather watch _you."_  
I roll my eyes at him, ignoring how fast my heart paced, "Geez, you're back at it again."

He laughed heartily and shrugged his shoulders,  
"Is it my fault? Look at yourself."  
He grabbed my shoulders and guided me to a mirror on the wall,  
He even knew where the mirror was?  
What even--

I got distracted when he placed me in front of the mirror, and leaned in closer towards my ear, his chest against my back even if their was distance between us.  
His breath brushed against my ear and I was trying my best not to blush and keep my smile intact.  
"See, you look so pretty." He said that and I looked at myself in the mirror, then at him.  
His eyes seemed to stare at my face.

_I guess I do look pretty._  
"Maybe you're right?"  
I felt him turn and look at me and I couldn't turn my head because THAT.WOULD.BE.TOO.CLOSE.

I look in the mirror and he is so close, i can feel his breaths and he is staring at my face with a smile.  
"Look, now you have a cheek tint as well." He says and I realize I'm blushing.  
I push him away with my hand against his chest and laugh, "Seungwoo-ya! Why are you like this?"

He chuckles and follows me into the kitchen, placing himself on the chair of the dining table.

"But really, you dressed up today."  
I nod my head, "Yeah I did. Something new for a change, I guess?"

I put the bulgogi lastly into the pan to fry it, humming to myself as I cooked.  
I heard him get up from his place and walk to stand beside me in the kitchen.  
Without looking up, I ask,  
"What's wrong?"  
He doesn't say anything but moves behind me and wraps his arms arounds my waist suddenly, catching me by surprise.  
I yelp a little, "Seungwoo! The oil flew just now! What if it hurt me?"

His hand grabbed the top of mine and his fingers grabbed the chopsticks,  
"I'll teach you how to fry."  
His chin was almost against my right shoulder, and I was not having any of it--  
I take my words back, he is too handsome.

"If we have to choose the cook between us, its me."  
He looks at me and grins,  
"If we have to choose the romantic one between us, its ME."  
"How did standing in the kitchen start ROMANCE?!"   
He laughed and pulled away, shaking his head and going back to patiently waiting for me.

We ate dinner and sat on the couch, gosh I just remembered how embarrassing I was last time...hiding into him and all. But it felt good. He smelled good....  
  


I clear my throat and grab the remote to put on a good channel. My TV sucks actually, it has these few channels only and those few channels sucked too.   
Gosh at times like these, I missed Chan. That boy used to be my roommate and he was loud, and had this amazing TV.

"Why don't you have anything else besides cartoon channels?" Seungwoo asked with a chuckle and I shook my head, "I have no damn idea, trust me."

Wait. Isn't Seungwoo older than me?   
Or is he?  
"Wooya!"   
"Yeah?"  
"What year were you born in?"

I see him adjust to look at me and I look at him,   
"Why do you ask?"  
My face turns stern as I roll my eyes,  
"I can't ask you anything?"  
He shakes his head and I laugh, maybe he thought I was ACTUALLY mad at him.  
"94." He mumbled but I heard it.  
"So....I should call you 'Hyung'?" He looked a little red with my question but my eyes must be playing with me, "What, why would you do that. We are friends!"

I smile at his protest, "But you're older than me, Hyung~" I tease him and I feel glad that I have got a lot more comfortable with him, I easily joke around and tease him, and he doesn't seem as closed and hard to get anymore either.

He averted his gaze and looked at the Looney Tunes playing on the TV, "That's naughty."  
"What's naughty, Hyung?" I prodded, his attempt at ignoring me was so amusing to me, "Calling me Hyung when I said not to." For some reason, I had this confidence today as if I traded souls just for tonight. So I inch closer towards Seungwoo, who still had his eyes glued onto the TV, on a single spot, even if Bugs Bunny ran around the screen like crazy.   
"It doesn't hurt to be a little naughty."

I see his adam apple bob up and down from gulping, and he stayed quiet for a moment. Ah~ his reaction is too amusing, I burst into laughter loudly, and he looks at me weirdly. "YOU are so amusing, Wooya!"  
A small smile spreads on his lips and I see relief wash over him.   
I think I'm gonna regret this, but I'll see about regrets and whatever later.


	22. Seungwoo

I see he has gotten closer and more comfortable with me, but I was not expecting him to go ahead and melt my heart like that. He looked so cute tonight with all the dressing up, and Its not like the usual-natural-adorable Seungsik was less lovable, but tonight I just wanted to hug him.   
He keeps catching me off guard and I stare at him, as he watches the cartoon on the TV.

Now, Seungwoo, put your sexy brains to work.  
You cant be toyed with like that, can you? Think abiut your e g o.

  
I pull out my phone and quickly write a text to KangSS on insta

_wooya94: damn your side profile is cute._

I see his phone ding and he checks the screen, confusion sketched on his face and I bite back my smile. He unlocks his phone and looks at me. I put my attention onto my phone just so he can get the point, 'Im waiting for a reply'

**KangSS: you have to be kidding me. Why are we texting when we are right beside each other--**

_wooya94: because i like to text you. Do you have any objections?_

**KangSS: yes i do. Its weird when we are literally a feet apart.**

Oh does he mind being a whole feet apart? I scoot closer to him, our bodies just an inch away now and he looks up from the phone at me with a cheeky smile,

_wooya94: now its lesser than a feet._

**KangSS: geez**   
**Cheeky man**

_wooya94: are you blushing?_

I see his cheeks warm at the message, if he wasnt blushing before, he definitely was now. 

**KangSS: i am not blushing**

"Oh really?" I say out loud instead of typing and he locks his phone back, throwing it behind his back, "Oh really." He replied, looking into my eyes. I lean closer, gosh I want to embarrass him and see him blush like he always did--  
But I dont think Im gonna have it anytime soon.   
"What about now?" Our distance being around just a centimeter now.  
"Still no blush." He said and I chuckled, "But only I can see you, right now. And you ARE blushing."

He rolled his eyes at me like a mischievous baby and I held back my smile at that, "I. Am. Not. Blushing!"

"Alright, if you say so."

I pay attention back to the TV, some other cartoon had started playing now but honestly I dont understand who makes these cartoons. Their faces look like someone ran over them and the comedy is so effing lame. I wish he had some sports channel for me to watch.

He catches me off guard by suddenly placing his hand on my elbow, and asking, "Want to drink?"

Okay, freeze frame.

Pros: I get to see Seungsik drunk while looking THIS pretty.

Cons: I will have trouble going home.

Well, who gives a shit about home when Seungsik is right infront of you, glossy lips and doe eyes.   
I nod my head at him and jumps up from the couch, and back into the kitchen. I watch his back as he pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge, bowing down to take it out, and my eyes might or might not have trailed a bit down.

There is a possibility of NOT trailing down.

He pulls out glasses for us, and brings the bottle along with the glasses back to where I sat, placing them between us. "We are gonna get drunk while watching cartoons?"  
"Do you mind?" Seungsik asked and ofcourse I couldn't mind anything with him.   
"Who's gonna take me home?"  
"I don't know~ just drink, Wooya. Why so worried about what is gonna happen?" He giggled at the end and my chest warmed at the sound. The way his eyes disappeared with his smile and lips curved upwards.

Wow, Seungwoo. You are whipped. Cant believe you had the audacity to say youre NOT a fag.  
Also, I really need to talk about this to someone. 

The sound of liquid pouring pulled me out of my thoughts and his fingers carefully tipped the bottle to fill the chic wine glasses. "I love the atmosphere of cartoons and wine." I said in an over enthusiastic voice to annoy him and he rolled his eyes cutely, pushing up his sleeves, "You'll love it more when you're tipsy tipsy."   
Tipsy Tipsy....how cute. 

I pick up the already filled glass and place it against my lips to take a savory sip of the red liquid, and wow it tasted better than I thought it might.   
Seungsik picked up his own glass and sipped from it, licking his lips and then taking down a huge gulp.  
"Woah Woah, easy on the baby."  
Seungsik knitted his eyebrows together, "Baby? What baby?"   
I flick his nose and answer, "You baby." 

His cheeks flushed with every sip, the golden light of Seungsik's house filling the room and loud clattering noises from the TV echoed.  
"I'm not a baby~ why do you tease me so much!" He complained. The drink must have gotten to him, his lips a darker shade now and cheeks pinker. He kept sipping, though.  
And this was what I wanted from the start anyways.  
A drunk and adorable Seungsik.

"Because you're cute."   
"Shut up, you aren't even gay."  
"Do I have to be gay to find someone cute?'  
"To find another guy cute? Yes!"  
I grab the bottle from the table between the TV and us, and pour it in his glass, he mutters a thank you and continues sipping. I scoot closer towards him, a whiff of vanilla and wine going into my nose.

"To find Seungsik cute."  
"Seungsik is a guy!" He addressed himself as Seungsik and by now I think I am pretty ready to smash my head against a wall and just scream out loud how adorable he is.  
He is cuter than every single girl--matter of fact, he is cuter than every single human being I've ever seen.   
"Alright, whatever you say."

I continue to watch him get drunk, his hand tried reaching out to the bottle but I grabbed it before he did and hid it behind the couch, making sure not to spill it. "Disappeared-- bam!" I said, making a motion of 'bam!' With my hands and his mouth formed an 'o'   
"Wah~ where did it go, Wooya?"  
"Magic!"

I knew this was his limit and with the last sip he was entirely tipsy. "Do you like teletubbies?" He asked, his head leaned against the back of the couch and eyes half open.   
"Nope. I dont watch cartoons."  
"Car-hiccup-TOONS?! Teletubbies are a cultural reset, sir."   
So he hiccups when he is drunk. His eyes looked dreamy and dazy from the wine.

"Uh huh, whatever you say."   
My glass was still half full, and I pulled out my phone to check the time only to realize i should be home by now. I quickly type a text to Sejun to come and pick me up in his car, sending him my location.

"Did you like how i looked today?" He asked, voice low and soft. "Yes, i did--" I replied and watched as Candy suddenly entered the room, gave me a stare and left. What, is she mad at me or what?  
"--You look really hot."   
His cheeks flushed at my compliment even more, "Thanks." 

"You know you sound really serious over the phone."  
"I do?" I copy his posture of laying head against the pillow and looked at his pretty face. His puppy-like brown eyes shone at me, "Yes. And when you're playing, you look really handsome."  
"Ah, thank you."   
I guess its true people speak the truth when theyre drunk.  
"But in reality, you are just a big baby!" He said, jerking up and widening his arms to emphasize the 'BIG baby'. 

I chuckle at him, "I'm like this with you only. Trust me. And a few friends and my family."  
"I'm special, yay!~"   
He flashes his brightening grin and I silently curse when I see Sejun's text, that just vibrated in my pocket,

' _Im here bitch'_  
 _'Bring your ass out'_

I get up to leave but am immediately pulled back by a clumsy wrist, "Where are you going?"   
He whined, face close to mine and hand still on my wrist, gripped tightly.  
I take a second to reflect and stumble on my words, "Lets tuck you in bed?"  
Seungsik whined, "No, lets cuddle and sleep."  
My throat felt small at the word cuddle but gosh, something had to be done. So I looked around and spotted the switch and remote. I grabbed the remote first, turning the TV off and then closed the lights. 

I quickly pick up a cushion nearby and shove it in his arms, "Wooya is here~ lets cuddle!"   
Thankfully he grabs the bait and hugs it close to his chest and just for a minute i imagine myself there, against him, cuddled and snuggled up with the most adorable human being ever until my pocket vibrated again and I picked up the wine bottle to place it in the fridge and leave the building with one last look at Seungsik.  
  


"The fuck took you so long?" Sejun asks, "He got drunk."  
"Ooooh~ 2 boys drunk together." I smack his head, "I respect him. Im not gonna make advantage of him."  
"What? Dude I was joking-- YOU ARE INTO HIM FOR REAL?!"  
I smack him even harder and hop behind him, "Lets talk about this once we reach back please. Just drive home."

"Mine or yours?"  
"Just a dumb question Id expect from you, Sejun. MINE ofcourse!"


	23. Seungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following chapters will be in Seungwoo's point of view, oopsie~♡

"You're gay."   
Sejun said, legs crossed and face like a bossy bitch. Oh how I wish to smack him right now but he was kinda being helpful.  
"But I have literally never liked a boy. I'm all about curvy ladies, pussies and what not."  
Sejun made a vomiting noise, "Fuckin' disgusting. Take that back."  
"But why?"  
"Because first of all, preference changes with the people you meet. Curvy ladies, pussies blah blah, bro you just swooned over a drunk man younger than you."

Wow. He is right. And I mean I've had girlfriends but let me just think again which one made my chest flutter and words stutter and-- nope there isn't anyone.   
"I don't LOOK gay. Or FEEL gay." I stated and Sejun rolled his eyes at me, this cheeky little brat--  
"What exactly is 'looking' gay? I really thought you were more WOKE on this. But clearly I was wrong. Sit back and let me teach you, Hyung."

I nod along to everything he explains. From how there is nothing as dressing gay or acting gay. Gay is just liking boys. Or even liking a single boy IS gay because, Seungsik is a boy....and all the way to how I should wake up and grab Seungsik before someone else does.   
He also said that if I dont chase him because, ahem, Han Seungwoo doesn't do that stuff because of his ego, Sejun will actually murder me and hide my body.   
And to be honest, I dont mind letting go of my ego as long as Seungsik doesn't get taken away.

Seungsik recently got done with his studies and wants to pursue a career in singing, he works at the café with Chan now. And better do it right now. When he is this close and this easy.  
The thought of him being with someone else made my stomach feel uneasy but I blamed it on the little sips of wine I had earlier, even if it had nothing to do with it.  
(Sorry Wine, i know youre innocent)

Alright, I guess.

_wooya94: good morning lol_

**KangSS: Ugh my head hurts--**  
**Its throbbing.**

_wooya94: aw i'd come only if i didnt have practise_

**KangSS: No, i kept you so late yesterday anyways. When did u leave wooya?**

_wooya94: i left after tucking you in bed._  
_Lol_

**KangSS: Really? Omg😭**

_wooya94: its okay. you cute so its whatever with me actually._  
_did you take a painkiller?_

**KangSS: I didn't. Why?**

_wooya94: take it for the headache. tell me when you feel better_.

**KangSS: I'm glad work starts from tomorrow.**

_wooya94: dont worry about work amyways. my friend is the owner, so its no trouble._

**KangSS: Oh okay, Wooya!❤**  
**Thank you for last night.😌🌼**

_wooya94: thank you, too. i was getting really bored you know._  
_i have to go to practise, ill talk to you later._  
_❤_

Hoseok called me to return to practise and i walked to where they were, going slow with the practise. 

After the practise, I sat down on the bench with Sejun beside me. He drapes an arm over my shoulder and goes, "You know you should take him out."  
I eye him with a brow raised like, 'Really?'  
"What, dont look at me like that!"   
I look away and continue focus on the rest of the team practising.  
"I dont mean as a date date."

90% of the time Sejun says stuff I do not understand. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, tell him you got the tickets for me and you. But I fell ill and you really wanna go, so thats why youre taking him with you."  
"That's a believable lie." Can't believe Im taking dating advice from Sejun, the dumbass but you don't have a choice, do you Seungwoo?

"See, Seungwoo. Imagine Seungsik holding a cotton candy, under the colorful lights of the amusement park--Oooooh~"  
My minds flies to La La Land with Seungsik and an oversized sweater, holding a pink fluffy cotton candy, puppy eyes turning into crescents, blinding smile under the red and purple lights.   
A smile creeped on my face, unable to hold myself back and Sejun nudged me with his elbow, annoying the hell out of me. "So?"

I exhale, and nod, "Sure."

  
_wooya94: sik?_

**KangSS: Hello, Wooya❤ sorry for the late reply, was busy with work.**

_wooya94: its okay._  
_i wanted to ask you something._

**KangSS: Anything! 🐶**

_wooya94: actually, i bought tickets to the carnival in the neighbourhood._  
_for me and Sejun._  
_but he got other plans so um....there is an extra ticket_

**KangSS: Ah! The carnival. I love it, I used to come to Seoul only to visit the Carnival.**

_wooya94: yeah? Then will you accompany me there?_

**KangSS: When is it? I have work, you know 😔**

_wooya94: ah, ill see about your work._  
_on Thursday, it is?_

**KangSS: You will?🤧❤ thank you, Wooya. Id love to go there with you.**

_wooya94: its settled then._  
_ill come to pick you up at your house around 5?_

**KangSS: Hehe, sure💕**  
**I got to go back to work, Wooya. Bye bye❤**

The day of the date came faster than I wanted it to. I wore a blue shirt on top of a black round-neck tee with simple jeans.   
I ran another hand through my hair, nervousness running through my bones. My feet bounced impatiently as I waited outside Seungsik's apartment for him. 

I wonder if he even likes cotton candy. 

"Seungwoo-ya!" His voice rings in my ear and I smile at him, he looks better than I expected. The yellow tee and brown jacket wrapped around his waist with jeans made him look so cute.  
I clear my throat, "You look cute, Seungsikie."  
He smiled and followed me to my bike, placing himself behind me. 

Starting from plan 1,  
Here we go.

"Seungsik-ie. Have you ever flied?"  
"Flied?" He asked from behind me, hands on his knees, sadly for me he had gotten the hang of the ride and didnt need to hold me to feel safe.  
"Yeah. I can show you what it feels like to fly."  
"Sure, I guess." He said.   
_Trusting and cute as ever, I see._  
"Grab me tightly." I tell him, gripping the handles of my Bike and accelerating the bike at full speed. His arms went around my waist, gripping tightly, a surprised yelp leaving his lips-

"Seung-W-Woo!"   
"Yeah?" I ask him loudly over the sound of wind hitting my ears. I knew the streets of Seoul like the back of my hand, and I was confident the roads were empty at this time of this town.   
"SLOW DOWN!" he yelled in his voice and I laughed, my hair flowing out of my face at the impact of air hitting them,  
"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND FLY WITH ME SEUNGSIK!"   
I felt his arms relax and chin hit my back for a moment, his voice closer to my ear, smile evident in his voice,  
"Yeah, I'm flying, Seungwoo."  
"Woohoo!" I exclaimed loudly and felt him laugh against my shoulder.

We reached the carnival faster because of my speed. I turned the engine off and got off, laughing again as soon as I got off because of how disheveled Seungsik looked. His hair a mess, and eyes closed, a sigh escaping his lips, and hand clenching his chest through his shirt, "Seungwoo-ya! That was crazy."  
I reached out my hand for him and he got off, grabbing it and helping himself. I wished to hold his hand longer, his hand fit into mine like puzzle pieces that were meant to be made for me.

But, that would freak him out. 

The sun had started to set slowly, turning the sky shades of yellow and orange, we entered the carnival and I handed the lady our tickets.   
As soon as we got inside though, Seungsik ran off to a claw game, I followed his footsteps and stopped beside him.   
He looked at me with big eyes, then back at the little stuffed teddy bears that filled the machine, eyes shining like a little kid's.

"Can I try my luck with this?"   
I nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "Sure."  
He swiped the card we got at the entrance and excitedly started the game. I watched him concentrate on controlling the claw and I smiled to myself at how cute he is. I want to scoop him up and hold him to myself.  
He whines and pouts when the claw drops the teddy at the last moment and I chuckle, 

"Let me try." I say and glance at Seungsik one time.  
I have to do this at all costs, just to see him happy. _Come on, Seungwoo, you said it yourself there aint anything you cant do._  
So with my high-confidence, I managed to grab 2 teddy bears, and as I directed the claw towards my destination, my breath stopped in my chest.

Seungsik squealed and clapped behind me, "Yay~ 2 Teddy Bears!" He sat down and pulled them out, and handed one to me.   
"Why are you giving it to me?"  
Seungsik said something so light as a reply to my question, "So that you can never forget this day." He replied and skipped away, eyes scanning every stall and ride.  
The amusement park held the carnival, with plenty of food and games stalls.

The sky was even darker now, reddish light reflected off of Seungsik's milk tea skin and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, just seeing Seungsik look at everything and be happy made me happy. He stopped at a stall suddenly, and I pause too.  
I look at the stall to realize its a jewellry stall. Now I remember, he did accessorise-d himself a lot last time I went over to his place.

"You like accessories?" I asked and he hummed, sipping the blue slushie I bought him just a couple minutes ago.  
"Can you hold my drink?" He asked and I nodded, holding the drink as he picked up and examined the jewellery. The man who was selling them pulled out a mirror and placed it for Seungsik to see how the earrings looked at him.

He looks so pretty, and personally I like the little silver hoops. It was pretty just like Seungsik.  
"You are very pretty! What's your name?" The shopkeeper asked and I protectively hovered behind Seungsik, who blushed and smiled, "Thank you, I'm Seungsik."  
"Ohhh, your boyfriend is handsome too."

_His **what** , again?_

He shook his head frantically while i stood in shock, Seungsik moved his hands around, "No, No! Its not like that!"  
He turns to me and elbows me, "Say something, Seungwoo-ya!"  
I blink and look down at him, "Uh yeah. We are good friends." I stated lifelessly and the man nodded his head, scratching his beard, "Sure."

Seungsik picked up a blue pearly earrings and the silver hoop ones, "Which one suits me better?" He asked and I thought he was asking me so I replied, "Hoops."  
But the stupid shopkeeper thought Seungsik was addressing him too, so he went, "Pearly ones."  
I narrowed my eyes at him and Seungsik rolled his eyes, "I'm choosing the hoops!" He handed them both back to him and he packed them.

Time spent between felt so fast, he was running here and there, through strangers. Big, doe eyes fascinated by everything around him, a large cotton candy gripped in his hands and a cute smile on his rosy lips. How I wish I could kiss him under the expressive colorful lights of the carnival, my lips against his--

"Seungwoo!"   
My head snaps towards Seungsik voice, the crowd had suddenly gathered and I realized it was the rush time now, so people were gonna pile up.   
I had 2 more plans.  
Plan 2: ride the ferris wheel with Seungsik  
Plan 3: have dinner with him

I grabbed his hand into mine thoughtless, afraid to lose him in the crowd and suddenly afraid of rejection, insult or even worse--making Seungsik uncomfortable.  
But to my amazement, he only pulled himself towards my slightly taller frame and stuck close to me while I guided us towards the ferris wheel, which was thankfully less crowded when we got into the line.

"Wow! The ferris wheel is massive" he said and I looked at him to my side, not even realizing my palm was still gripped in his when he slightly adjusted his hand.  
"Yeah it is." I squeezed his hand, if he minded it, he would have said so.  
But just to make sure he isnt uncomfortable,  
"You okay with me holding your hand?"  
"Oh? Oh! Yes, I am."  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Yes, very much. Thank you, Seungwoo."

His thank you felt truly genuine and I flashed him an endearing smile, the ferris wheel shining in his chocolate eyes and taking away my breath.

He is so beautiful. So lovable. So precious. 

Our turn comes to hand over our card and we sit in the cabin of the ferris wheel, the ride slow and steady, calm and peaceful. Seungsik had his eyes locked on the outside view, "Its scary going so high but I like it!" He said and I hummed, looking at him. He looked way better than the view outside.

I get up and move to sit beside him from my seat opposite of him, he turns to look at me, taking a bite off his cotton candy and points his finger to a stall, "Let's eat hot dog after we get off." I smile and nod my head at him, grabbing his hand in my own unsurely but firmly, "Ofcourse."  
He looked down at my hand and clasped it into his own, smiling ear to ear, the ride feeling even slower as we reached the top.

"Its so pretty." He said, looking at the sky which had stars littered here and there, the moon half and white in the dark sky, and behind this whole view was Seungsik with his happy cheeks, bright smile and shining eyes.  
"So pretty." I repeated after him, looking at Seungsik.

How he got fascinated by every little thing, and smiled at everyone and everything. How is hand felt in mine, his palm against mine and how his brown, dark eyes held their own starry universe in them.  
Seungsik confirmed it every time, I like him.  
I like him.  
I like him.  
I like him so fricking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this work AFTER reading "You're Mine" to cleanser your soul xD


	24. Seungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, lets stream MayDay as much as we can!!!

With a normal speed this time, I dropped him back home and my heart couldn't get rid of the warmness that fluttered in it.

As soon as my back hit my bed, I huffed out air and closed my eyes, pictures of Seungsik today covering the inside of my eyelids.

 _I want to hold him close_.

_wooya94: hey, Sik. having a good time at the café?_

**KangSS: Yes, Wooya! Thank you for yesterday. It means a lot❤**

_wooya94: my pleasure. in fact, id love to go again with you._

**KangSS: I'd love that more💕**

_wooya94: eat well in the lunch break_

**KangSS: Yes!💞**   
**Also, I hung the teddy bear to my phone.**

_wooya94: really? but how did you do that?_

**KangSS: I made into a DIY keychain.🤭**

_wooya94: thats amazing. Do it for me too next time._

**KangSS: sure, Wooya.**

_wooya94: i miss you, though._

**KangSS: hehe, we just met yesterday, though.**

_wooya94: i was missing you the moment i dropped you back. lol_

**KangSS: Wahhhh really?🙉**   
**Ah, I got to go.**

_wooya94: sure_

Am I being too straight forward with my flirting? Maybe.  
Do I care? No.

I want to make him mine. And as soon as possible. I guess I'll do it on the next date, then.  
As if yesterday was a date.

_wooya94: okay, where do i take him next?_

_**SejunPark: oooh~ someone is being impatient** _

_wooya94: tf are you so annoying for. Just tell me._

_**SejunPark: uhm? Bitch? Dont be rude to me??? Im the only helpful person in your life.** _

_wooya94: duh. what, do i ask my mom?_

_**SejunPark: you might have to if you keep that atittude on with me** _

_wooya94: ok_   
_now tell me what to do next._

_**SejunPark: dinner! Best. Date. Ever. And can you make a date?** _

_wooya94: how do i make it a date?_

_**SejunPark: have you never gone a date?** _

_wooya94: i have, why?_

_**SejunPark: then why you acting so new?** _   
_**Nevermind. Let me tell you what to do.** _   
_**At the end of the 'eating together', tell him "this was a date by the way", sit on your bike** _   
_**And v r o o m** _

_wooya94: and then? What do i do if he says the next day not to show him my face again and assuming he is gay and tricking him into going on a date with me and after our friendship is so good, too._

_**SejunPark: calm your tits down** _   
_**We will see about that.** _

_wooya94: yeah, easy for you to say. whose life will be ruined? Mine._   
_who will get insulted? Me_   
_WHO WILL LOSE THE PERSON THEY LIKE? me_

_**SejunPark: i told you to calm yo tits down. I'll handle it. I have a hundred backup plans.** _

_wooya94: tell me one_

_**SejunPark: i was just kidding, you looked funny.** _

_wooya94: two*_

_**SejunPark: im sorry if you minded it, i was just kidding hehe.** _

_wooya94: three**_

_**SejunPark: stfu and prepare yourself for it.** _

_wooya94: this Sunday, then?_

_**SejunPark: just like that! Ask him!✊** _

_wooya94: got it._

I wonder what he will look like when he is eating delicious food, and I wonder what he will wear.  
I open google to see some good restaurants and see a slightly costly one with warm atmosphere (judging from photos) And a tasty menu.  
I guess this is it, then?

I check my bank balance once again and see my savings for the football club, kit and shoes.  
I'll just make more with some shoots.

All I wanna do is see Seungsik happy.  
I spend some time listening to Seungsik's covers, his voice is so sweet and mesmerising. Just like him.

Ah....I like him. A lot.  
  


_**KangSS: Wooya! I just came home! 👉👈** _

_wooya94: good. how was your day?_

_**KangSS: it was good, today.** _   
_**i want to show you something.** _

_wooya94: sure_

_**KangSS**_ : 

  
_**I wore the earrings I bought with you.** _

_wooya94: they look amazing on you._   
_absolutely amazing._   
_you look beautiful wearing them._

_**KangSS: 😳🙈 thank youuuu~** _

_wooya94: do you have any plans this sunday?_

_**KangSS: no. Why?** _

_wooya94: Well, I found this amazing place with great food and thought about going there...._   
_But it'd be lonely alone, you know?_

_**KangSS: you mean.....** _

_wooya94: Yes. Lets go and eat there together this Sunday?_   
_Please?_

_**KangSS: I wasnt going to say no anyways😂** _   
_**Im Up!** _

_wooya94: great._

_**KangSS: you can bring Sejun along....if you want to**_.

_wooya94: what? No. Do you miss him or what? T°T_

_**KangSS: Nuuuu I dont. You said it'd be lonely so thats why I suggested that.👉👈** _

_wooya94: oh no, it'd be enough with just you and me._   
_Dress a little formal._

I send the last text and cheer myself, punching in the air.  
I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT WITHOUT MESSING UP.

OH YEAH, SEUNGWOO YOU NICE KEEP GOING

PROUD OF YOU!

Damn, why am I like this?  
I stare at the photo saved in my gallery now, dark brown hair and little smile. Everything about Seungsik is perfect.   
His eyes, his nose, his lips, himself is perfection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fuck, its Sunday."  
I whisper to myself first thing in the morning. What do I do? How do I survive this day? Okay, Seungwoo this isnt your first time hanging out.

Seungsik will talk most of the time so just keep the atmosphere cool and calm.  
Right, I can do that.

I still have like, 6 hours to get ready. I will clean my house, shower, change and then set out.   
  


In the end, I didn't do anything. I sat thr whole time staring at my TV playing football matches, bouncing my leg and rubbing my eyes out of anxiety. Every single ounce of me right now was stressed from head to toe. How do I dress? I told him to dress a little formal but what about myself?   
I pick myself up from the comfy couch and stand infront of my wardrobe, everything made me twist and turn inwardly.

So I waste around half an hour, changing and taking off clothes before changing again into a new set again just for my own satisfaction, finally a grey tee, blazer and pant make me feel content, (a little content).   
I wear a chain, wrist watch with large dial and put in earrings to acessorise myself.

Now, hair.  
If I put them up, it'd be too fancy, right?  
If I keep them down, I'd look all the same and-- yep we are going with that Seungwoo.  
I keep talking to myself, am I okay?

Maybe I shouldn't say it.  
Damn it.  
I grab my hair and pull on them, frustrated of myself and my head. I check the time and see its time to set out, so I can drive and reach to Seungsik's. I borrowed Chan's car just for today.

I spray on cologne and glance myself one last time in the mirror, I look good.   
I think I'm ready.  
  
  
  
  
  


_wooya94: im here._

_**KangSS: okay~** _

Why is he so pretty? I ask myself the moment he opens the door and places himself inside neatly on the seat. 

first let me compliment him--

"You look handsome, Seungwoo."  
Fuck--  
"Thank you. You look pretty, Seungsikie~" I coo and he turns light pink under the street lights hitting his face, looking ever so small.   
"Put the seatbelt on."

He grabs the seatbelt and puts it on clumsily, "Hehe, I forgot."   
"Its okay."   
He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and pants, the earrings we bought from the carnival and rings in his pretty slender fingers.  
I wish I could hold them in mine, intertwined and clutched tightly.  
The most beautiful human in the whole world sitting beside me.

"When did you make the keychain?" I ask, hands on the steering wheel and eyes on the road, as much as I wanted to see him forever, I realized I have to keep it for later and focus on driving right now like every good driver does.

"Just the night I came home from the carnival."

"Really? Weren't you tired?"

"Hehe just a little." He said, making a cute gesture with his fingers to show 'little'. Im having such a hard time right now to not coo and scrunch my nose at his cuteness.

"It looks good on your phone. And the earrings too."

"Your choice is good~"

I look at him and wink, "It surely is." I'm sure he didn't get my hint but I meant him as my best choice.  
  
  
  
  


His eyes twinkle at the golden lights, red and black tableware of the place as I told the waiter about our reservation and he guides us to our table.

"Choose whatever you like." I say, placing my chin on top of my hand, elbow against the table and taking my time to stare at the wonder in front of me. His dark brown eyes scanning the menu, cheeks a little flushed and every once in a while he'd touch his earlobe.

Must be his habit.

He looked like a fairy, for real.   
"Seungwoo!" He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I passed him a smile, "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
"You should choose, too!"   
I realize I have to eat, too.

We give our orders and wait for our food to come but to be honest, I chose whatever. I was way too nervous to say "This was a date" to him.

"I like the atmosphere this place has." He said, looking around.  
 _I like you_

"Its quite comfortable." I said instead.  
"Yes! We haven't been able to talk much because of my job."

"Its okay. Just tell me you're happy there and doing a good job."

He nodded his head, "I'm happy." Big smile on his face, eyes turning into crescents I adore more than the moon itself. "That's good enough."

We chat a little about here and there, cats and carnival and our food arrives. He digs into it excitedly, slicing up the steak and taking a bite of the juicy meat. I smile to myself at how happy he looked, meat in his cheeks that made him look like a hamster and a smile on his face.

"Is it good?" I ask him and he nods, humming and take another bite.  
Gosh, I'm so happy.  
Seeing him eat is making me more happy than I thought it would have.

I take a bite of my own food, attention mostly on Seungsik.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I keep biting my lip, pursing them and licking them out of nervousness. Im pretty sure they're red and weird right now. I'm sorry Seungsik you have to see something this ugly.  
His house arrives and I open my own car door, he gives me a look after unbuckling himself, "You're coming?"  
"Just to see you off." I say and step out with him, shutting the car door behind me.

He passes me a gorgeous smile, enough to make my heart drop.   
As we reach his door, he opens it and walks inside, turning around to look at me, "Thank you for today...you really don't have to do so much for me."   
I scratch my nape awkwardly, "I like seeing you happy..."

"But you are spoiling me....spending all that money on me."

"Its okay, like I said."

"Well, goodnight then." He said and I chuckled, "Goodnight. Hope you enjoyed the date."  
I said it hurriedly and rushed off, not even bothering to turn around and see his face, afraid of how disgusted he would be of me.

  
I suck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Seungsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a joke~   
> (Aka seungwoo idiot)

  
_**KangSS: Seungwoo-ya?** _

  
_wooya94: yes, seungsik?_

_**KangSS: Where were you, why were you not replying??? I got worried :(** _

_wooya94: i was busy with football._

_**KangSS: Hehe alright.** _   
_**What did you mean by date?** _

_wooya94: ahh....i, was, just kidding._

_**KangSS: Lhhh you're funny seungwoo-ya! I really thought you meant a date....👉👈im pretty stupid myself hahaha** _

_wooya94: dont know about the stupid part, but you sure are pretty ;)_

_**KangSS: Youre back at it again🙊** _

_wooya94: so what if i am???_   
_Anyways, Seungsik-ie, I have my final in 2 days, will you come?_

_**KangSS: Ofcourse I will, Wooya!❤** _   
_**I'm gonna go and record a cover now~** _

_wooya94: thank goodness, i missed your voice_

_**KangSS: Wooya !!!🤭🤭🤭** _

Seungwoo literally shook me to my bones. First he says it was a date (as a joke, which kind of made me angry) then he doesnt reply to my texts.  
I sit down on the chair, the whole stadium was empty at the moment, and it made me feel like I was a little bit too early.

The dinner between us was definitely something. The food was so tasty, it was unbelievable how he could afford such a restaurant but the food didnt make me think about anything else.  
I chuckle into my sweater paws, suddenly remembering Seungwoo rushing away after saying 'Hope you enjoyed the date'

"Geez....he sure is something~" I say to myself and the teams come out, the stadium filling slowly. The Seungwoo standing in the football field was definitely not like the one with me, but it was fun seeing him play.  
It seemed like he was happy, and enjoying himself.   
And what more could I ask?

Sweat covered his skin second by second, his hair strands getting clumped by the sweat and I still found him so attractive.  
I heard fans cheering for his team, and he looked at the crowd with a smile, a dimple appearing and my heart fluttered at the sight.  
He is so amazing.

The girls in the crowd start to scream at the smile and he looks away, focusing back on the game.   
I take a sip from my water bottle, throat dry from cheering.

The break comes, both teams hadn't scored any goals. I see Sejun scan the crowd and stop at me, waving excitedly and I wave back shyly. It made me a little nervous to interact with anyone new, to be honest.

I point to Seungwoo and Sejun hits his shoulder to make him turn towards him from wiping his sweat away with the towel.  
He looks at me and I swear his face brightens up, his eyes twinkle with a huge smile and he waves at me.

I wave back my palm, and give him a thumbs up, and finger hearts. He clutches his heart at the finger hearts and I giggle on his cuteness. He continues to drink the water, plan around with his team and direct them before going back to the match.

He is the captain and it really shows with his dominance. The look in his eyes made it seem as if he never wants to get off the field, and all I pray for is that he gets his dream--

_But i guess not all prayers are answered._

  
A player from the opposing team comes running into Seungwoo, throwing his frame back into the ground. An eerie silence falls over the crowd, my heart forms into a lump in my throat, beating harshly when I notice.....  
Red.  
On the grass, red, red, blood.  
Oozing out of the back of his head and his leg bended in an unusual direction.

I jump up from my seat, rushing my feet down thoughtlessly but the guards stop me quickly, holding me back and I come back to my senses at their hard grip on my shoulders,  
"You are not allowed to go."

He gets taken away on a stretcher. My lungs felt like they were closing in, high panic in me and I rushed out of the stadium, finding any spot to place myself and close my ears.

**Shit**   
**Shit**   
**Shit**

What do I do?

I sit and try to calm my breath, trying to come out of my anxiety. "Seung....sik?" I hear and I look up to see Sejun.  
"Why are you crying?"   
I realize I had tears dropping down my face and I shake my head, wiping away my cheeks.  
"Where is Seungwoo?" I ask.  
"Come, I'm about to go to him."

I pick myself up, breathing out air and following him to his car,  
"Let's go." 

Hospitals had always made me nauseous.   
The white plain walls, smell of medicine and the thumping thought that something bad must have happened to come to a hospital.  
Except births, ofcourse.

I quietly follow Sejun everywhere he goes, he confidently takes us to Seungwoo's room, "Doctor, how is he?"  
"He is in a stable condition. Let him have his rest, and then we will let visitors come inside."

"Yes, sure. What about his leg?"

The doctor sighs, avoiding Sejun's gaze, behind him I stood, hidden from feeling too nervous and anxious.

"Be prepared for any news. We are trying our best here."

It felt so weird, it felt so....scary. I wanted to run inside and tell him that everything is going to be okay and I wont let him go, no matter what but it scared me too much.

"We will be prepared, thank you."

The doctor nods and Sejun turned to me, a startled voice came out of his mouth as soon as he turned to me, "Wh-What?" I asked and he shook his head, "Nothing, you just look really....torn."  
I shrug my shoulders and sit down, him following me.

"Don't be worried, Seungsik. Seungwoo is a strong man."  
I agree with him, humming in response, "I know he is. I'm fine....anyways how do you know my name?"  
Sejun raised a brow at me, "Really? Seungwoo talks about you ALL the time!"   
"He does?" 

Ugh why does my heart beat so fast?

"Yeah he does. He really appreciates you in his life."  
My cheeks are probably red by now, a smile covering my face, "I....do too. He is the best person in my life."  
Having not met my family in a lot of time and losing contact with all of my friends after my education ended....and even if I had them, I didnt feel this way towards any of them. 

Seungwoo....I like him a lot more than just a friend.

"Do you like him?" His question catches me off-guard and I snap my head at him, "I- I dont." I say, as confident as I could be with gay panic seeping through my mouth.

"Dont lie~ I can see it all over your face."   
"Uh huh? What else do you see, then?"  
Sejun leaned in a little closer to my face, speaking in a low voice, "I see you're terrified of losing him and I see you wanna go in there and comfort him and that you like him."

 _Wha_ \--

My lips fall apart in shock, how did he know that?  
He moved back again, a confident look on his face, "See! I knew it!" 

  
"Sejun-Hyung!"   
Seungsik turned around to see Byungchan and Byungchan's eyes stopped at Seungsik, "Seungsik-hyung?"  
"Byunchan, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm friends with Seungwoo-hyung, ofcourse!"  
"You are?!"

"Byungchan!!!" Sejun leaped into arms of the taller one, me watching them quietly.   
Oh, how I wished I could leap into Seungwoo's arms just like that. Be clingy, be annoying, be myself.

' _Yah, Seungsik-ah please! You are talking the whole day, its nice to be quiet sometimes.'_  
 _'Dear, you are growing up now. Talking so much like a kid will annoy everyone.'_  
 _'Stop clinging to your friend. Its weirding them out.'_

I blink out of the flashback when Byungchan looked at me and asked me, "Hyung, how do you know Seungwoo-hyung?"  
Seungsik pondered what to say, instagram friends? Bestfriends? Bestfriends who have hung out together twice? Bestfriends who come over?

"We.....met through sns." I said and surprisingly got away with it without any extra questions.  
"Ah okay okay." They continued chatting among themselves and I closed my eyes, thinking about what-not just to give my brain a rest.

  
"I think you should go home, boy." The nurse said, staring at me in the eyes and I nodded my head, "I'll go when I feel like."  
2 days.   
I have been waiting for 2 days.  
I guess the hit was pretty crucial, that the doctor isnt allowing anyone to meet him or talk to him.

"Oh--you're here? Well then, Han Seungwoo has woken up and I have just the thing to ask you."

I get up from my seat and fix my hair and clothes, wondering if I even looked good enough to enter.   
"Yes?"  
"Could you tell me who Seungsik is?"

My eyes widen just a little at the question, "I am....I'm Seungsik." I say, slightly confused.  
"Well....Seungwoo has been saying your name ever since he got up, alongside calling out to his mom."

My eyes prickle a little at the info but I push them back, "Y-Yes."  
"And I have something to tell you, please....please break it to Seungwoo slowly."

My fingers tremble, tightly grasping the bottom of my shirt, tucking in my bottom lip,

  
" _Seungwoo....wont be able to play football anymore."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be friends with you all :((((   
> @seungsiksbaby on twt hehe


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapters this is gonna have- shite

  
Seungsik's stomach dropped and the air around him felt heavy, he had to be strong, this was about Seungwoo, not him.  
He had to be Seungwoo's pillar, his healer.  
So he nodded his head, put on a smile and asked the doctor, "May I go in now?"  
To which the doctor said yes and guided him inside, his feet carrying himself with a weight of thousands.

 _How could he tell Seungwoo?_  
 _How could Seungsik be that strong?_  
He knew how much Seungwoo loved football. It was his passion. **His goal**.

  
His shaky hands opened the door, smile not even wavering in the slightest. He looked so bright in that moment that Seungwoo felt himself brighten up just looking at Seungsik's face, the cute smile and puppy eyes.  
"Seungsik-ie!"  
"Seungwoo-ya!"

Seungsik giggled and sat on the chair near Seungwoo's bed, "You look......refreshed!" Seungsik said and the elder shook his head, "Come on now~ Dont lie."   
Seungsik shook his head, "You do look refreshed after the nap."  
"Nap, yeah."  
"Does it hurt?"

Seungwoo looked down at his leg and winced, "Nope."  
Seungsik knew Seungwoo would never admit it hurts, he was the macho man who hid how he felt all the time.  
"Do you feel hungry?"  
Seungwoo pouted on the bed, looking so small and fragile even if Seungsik knew that there was no one more stronger than Seungwoo right now.

"I'll ask the doctor if you can eat yet."  
Seungsik was about to get up when he felt a cold hand grab his own tightly, he felt his breath catch in his throat. He turned around to see Seungwoo with closed eyes, gripping his hand.  
Seungwoo had gotten too tired to keep his eyes open, his head throbbed with every blink so he just shut his eyes.

"Stay."  
He said, voice barely louder than a whisper and Seungsik found himself moving on his own, back to his seat comfortably and instead of letting go, he just intertwined his fingers with Seungwoo's slightly larger hand, palm against palm and Seungwoo smiled lightly at the touch.  
"You are so strong..." Seungsik muttered. "Am I?"  
Seungsik hummed in response, laying his head near their connected hands, just beside Seungwoo's torso covered in the hospital's nauseous white blanket.

"Seungsik-ie....if I ask you something, will you, answer truthfully?"   
Seungsik nodded his head, moving back to look at Seungwoo, whose hand seemed to shake between his own.  
It made Seungsik even more anxious and he rubbed the back of Seungwoo's hand with his thumb gently, trying to calm the older down.  
"Yes, I will answer truthfully." His own voice sounded gentle, as if he was putting Seungwoo to sleep.

"I....Last time I got an injury-- The doctor said if I got hurt again...."  
Seungsik felt his heart pace and he nibbled on his bottom lip to hold back his tears.   
_I have to be strong_  
 _I have to be strong for Seungwoo_

  
"Seungwoo-ya. You are the strongest." Seungsik said, his own breath shaky as if he ran miles. The heart monitor beside Seungwoo's bed showed his heart speeding up as he asked the next question with a single small tear slipping out of his eye and onto the pillow,

"I can't play anymore, right?"

  
And perhaps, Seungsik had never felt this weak before in answering a single question.  
 _When his father asked,_  
 _"You are going away to study?! Leaving us behind?"_  
 _Or when his sister grabbed his sweater and questioned,_  
 _"Oppa....you wont forget me, right?"_  
 _Or when his friends asked him,_  
 _"Do you mind us bullying you? Its just for fun, you know that?"_

  
But in that moment, Seungsik felt a huge lump in his throat for probably the 100th time that night. The time he took to reply made it so, so obvious to Seungwoo his fate.   
Seungwoo hated crying in front of everyone. He'd hide his face or lock himself up in his room.....or he just wouldn't cry at all.

But the thought of having his dream crushed, broken apart, into pieces small enough he could NOT pick up and put back together,  
He let go.  
He cried.

He let the tears drop onto the pillowcase.  
Seungsik held back, and he held back, quietly watching the person he liked break down.  
"Your head will start to hurt, lets cry again more later." Seungsik said, reaching out his hand and wiping Seungwoo's tears.  
His crying lessened but the tear-stained pillowcase was still wet.

  
The feel of Seungsik's warm fingers against his cold skin, just the way he did for Seungsik when his boss harassed him.  
"We can do this." Seungsik said, looking down at Seungwoo who licked his dry lips, "We...?"  
Seungsik smiled, thats all he knew; smile  
"Yes. I am not letting you go, and we are going to make it through this tough time together."

Seungwoo's heart twisted at the latter's words and he smiled back with glazed eyes, he could see how strong Seungsik was being. In his mind he thought, " _Maybe I can count on someone for once.._.."

He grabbed the hand that had wiped away his tears and snuggled his face into the warm, loving palm of the younger, who bit back his tears through his lips and gave another bright smile,  
"Let me ask for food, yeah?"

Seungwoo had sat up now, leaning his back on the hospital bed. To this day, Seungsik could never get how far technology had gotten because how can a bed, just, turn, into, a chair?

He sat in front of Seungwoo, asking him to open his mouth so he could feed the elder who chuckled bitterly, "I can eat on my own, my hand isnt hurt."  
Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows, "I know. I just wanna feed you, can't I?" The look on his face was almost hurt, and Seungwoo found it so hard to say no so he just replied, "Yeah yeah you can feed me."   
He parted his lips and Seungsik fed him the spoonful of vegetable soup to make him feel better.

Seungwoo hummed at the warm taste of the soup against his dry throat, "Nice."  
"Really? I have always found hospital food really tasteless, though."   
Seungwoo quietly opened his mouth for another spoonful while Seungsik talked about how much he hated hospitals,  
"Its just very nauseating, I dont like the smell of medicines and wipes."

Seungwoo licked his lips at the taste of vegetables, eyes fondly staring at the younger mixing around the soup contents and talking about his dislikes,  
"Also, dont you think everytime you come to a hospital, its something bad?"  
Seungwoo nodded his head, blinking slowly and tiredly.   
Eating something after so long was tiring, definitely.

A knock interrupts them and the doctor enters with a file in his hand, he eyes both the boys and started by clearing his throat, "How are you doing, Seungwoo?"  
"I'm fine."

"Does your head hurt?"  
"A little bit."  
"What about your leg?"   
Seungwoo's voice shook a little with the reply this time, "Its fine, too."  
"Okay, then. Enjoy your meal." And with that, he was out.

Seungsik blew on the spoon in his hand, about to feed it to Seungwoo. Seungwoo had his eyes blankly on Seungsik, as if he was thinking about something too hard.   
And he was.  
He was thinking about the grass he ran on, kicking the ball with the tip of his toes hard enough to go straight into the net.

"Seungwoo?"  
Seungwoo grabbed the wrist that held the spoon, and directed it to Seungsik's lips, "You eat, too."   
He doesnt know what clicked in his mind but he just moved from thinking of football to Seungsik and that if Seungsik was here only, he might havent eaten yet.  
Seungsik smiled at the gesture, gulping the spoon with a giggle and swallowing the liquid.  
"Oh, its got no salt!"   
"Ofcourse it doesn't....its for a patient."   
Seungsik scrunched his nose at Seungwoo childishly, "Salt doesn't have to do with anything, the cook at hospital just sucks!"

He fed Seungwoo spoon after spoon, slowly finishing the bowl and placing it on the table beside his bed, "Tummy full?" He asked and Seungwoo bit back his smile, "Tummy full, Mama!"  
"Its kind of ironic though how my friends call me Mom and yours call you Dad."  
Seungwoo winked at Seungsik, "Its cuz the universe knows we are married."

He blushed and shook his head, "Geez, are we now?"  
"Only a wife feeds her husband like that, even when his arms are totally fine."  
Seungsik chuckled at the logic, "Can't friends do that?"  
Seungwoo closed his eyes as Seungsik leaned back his bed for him to lay down comfortably, "Friends dont stay after visiting hours."

Seungsik's hand trembled at the words, ' _How did Seungwoo know_?' But he ignored it. It was weird enough that Seungsik ignored it once but when Seungwoo asked again, "How long have you been waiting?"  
His silence made Seungwoo confirm his suspicions.  
"When did you last eat?"  
Seungsik couldn't ignore anymore and instead of replying, he whined cutely with a pout, "I dont know~ I wasnt worried about myself!"

"But I am. Go and get yourself something to eat. Quick, quick, get out."  
"But--"  
"Hurry up, go!"

Seungsik stuffed his hands in his pockets and with one last look back at Seungwoo, he left the room. 


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic might just have 100 chapters for all i know--🤣

Next morning came with Byungchan and Sejun sitting beside Seungwoo's bed and Seungsik on the other side of it.  
Seungwoo had held his hand earlier, not asking to let go even when their friends walked in. 

"Gosh, your aircon is ASTRONOMICALLY high." Sejun said and Seungwoo chuckled at his remark, "Its so a sweaty pig sweats less." Byungchan said, glancing at Sejun who puffed his cheeks angrily, "Quiet."

Their presence definitely made Seungwoo feel better, he felt a little more at ease and more calm by now. 

"Visiting hours are over!" The nurse called out and the 3 of them got up to leave, Seungsik looked at Seungwoo, giving him a smile and pulling away his hand.   
Seungwoo missed the warmth right away but he returned the smile reluctantly, watching him go.

Seungwoo hated being alone with his thoughts, his mind kept rewinding every single goal he did in his life. 

  
Seungsik sat outside with Sejun and Byungchan who forcefully fed him ramen and he turned his face away just at the last bite, "I can't....my stomach cant handle so much food all of a sudden"   
"You haven't eaten since yesterday!" Byungchan said and Sejun shoved the last bite into the elder's mouth, "Just swallow it."

Seungsik wiped his lips, "Gosh, I can't." He fell back onto the steel chair, "Im feeling nauseous."  
"From starving." Sejun completed and Seungsik closed his eyes, as if trying to bring the food down somehow."Byungchan, help me~" he whined and Byungchan smiled with his dimples full on view, "Just think of Seungwoo."

Sejun snapped his neck towards the younger, hitting his mouth with his hands, "Seungwoo?"  
"NOTHING!" Sejun said, a bit fast.

Seungsik squinted his eyes at the boys infront of him suspiciously, "Its not nothing, tell me what did you mean."  
"Um, Seungwoo.....Seungwoo-hyung is really healing! Thats why we said that!" Sejun tried making it up but Byungchan seemed to have none of it,  
"You like him, thats why I said that."

"Byungchan-ie!!!!"

Seungsik's cheeks tinted with red, getting hotter and he fanned his face suddenly from embarrassment, "Wh-What are you on?"   
"Ah, Seungsik. Its the first time he has seen you and Seungwoo-Hyung, he doesnt understand your bond." Sejun was still on it: trying to divert Seungsik from the topic.

  
The reason why Sejun and Byungchan got well together was that they were both stubborn, but sometimes it really came at a disadvantage,  
For example, right now,  
"No, Seungsik-Hyung doesn't hold hands with just anyone and I saw the smiles they exchanged too."  
"Byung--"  
"Really?" Seungsik cut sejun off, "You think he likes me?"

The look on his face screamed he was flustered, Sejun groaned frustratedly, "Gosh, Byunchan what have you done?!"  
He remembered all the texts exchanged between himself and Seungwoo, he had done so much to slowly make the both closer and Byungchan just destroyed it,  
"Answer me...." Seungsik said in a small voice, making Sejun's heart thump in his chest, 

"Don't you, though?" Byungchan asked from behind Sejun, and Seungsik ignored him, fiddling with his fingers that laid in his lap.  
"Yeah, he does."  
' _Fuck it.'_ Sejun thought as he replied to Seungsik who bit his bottom lip and hid his face behind his sweater paws,  
Sejun and Byungchan watched him turn into a school girl in front of their eyes quietly.

"I.....too." that was all Sejun and Byungchan heard through Seungsik's sleeves muffling his voice. He got up and ran away within a minute, leaving behind 2 very confused and shocked boys,  
"I'm gonna be their cupid now." Byungchan said and Sejun rolled his eyes, "You are just going to be stupid, this was all a secret! Me and Seungwoo were taking the things slow and planned! You ruined everyting!"

Byungchan smiled, "I did? Oopsie~"

Seungsik had finally gone home in the span of almost 5 days. It felt good to be home, finally between familiar walls and anything not smelling like medicines and anti-bacterial detergent.  
He quickly put on a tank top and stuffed himself into his bed, his mind preoccupied by the newly-found information.

His white bed sheets welcomed him and the lamp dimly lit up the room with golden light. His walls off-white and calming, everything in his head just buzzing by now.   
He knew in his heart he liked Seungwoo, and he had no problem, but knowing that the boy liked him back, it was too much to process.

What comes after two people liking each other?  
 _Dating_.  
 **Trust**.  
And Seungsik could NOT do that at all.  
Date a handsome football player who also has a super amazing voice and works as a part time model?  
Not only that but Seungwoo can have literally **ANYONE**.

Seungsik felt too insecure with this.  
But he wanted Seungwoo at the same time.  
' _To be honest, all I want is to be with him.'_  
Byungchan and Sejun could be lying or misunderstood for all he knows.  
Instead of being scared shitless however, he felt more....happy.  
Relieved, that he wasn't alone.

  
His eyes closed, and in his dreams were him and Seungwoo together--  
Together as in lovers.

And he wished he could never wake up.

"Good Morning, Seungsik-Hyung!" Byungchan called out and Seungsik smiled at the younger boy, "Good Morning, Byungchan. How is Seungwoo?"  
The walls seemed even brigher this morning to Seungsik, who stood with swollen eyes and a mask covering half of his face. The nurses busily occupied the waiting corridoor and Sejun ran towards both of them with a bag in his hand containing snacks and drinks.

"Seungsik came!"  
"He is your hyung, first of all." Byungchan interrupted and Sejun made a funny face at him, "I just found out, bleh."  
"Seungwoo-Hyung is doing perfectly fine, he is waiting for you, infact." Byungchan replied to Seungsik's previous question who nodded and told them, "I'll eat when I come out~"  
"Yes." They both sing-songed.

He turned the knob to the room, they shifted Seungwoo out of the operation theater already, giving him a more open and clean place.  
Seungwoo's eyes twinkled at the sight of Seungsik, he was sitting against the bed and looked less paler, and much better.  
"Seungwoo-ya~ how are you doing?"  
Seungwoo took his time to answer, wanting to stare and admire Seungsik first.

It was weird although, Seungsik was not looking particularly special today.  
He was just, Seungsik...and maybe thats all Seungwoo liked in the first place; Seungsik.

"I'm doing better than I thought I would."  
As Seungsik sat on the bed, near Seungwoo, the latter didnt waste a second in grabbing his hand and sighing out of relief, as if he had been waiting all his life just to hold Seungsik's hand in his.  
The warmth spread to their cheeks from their palms connected and Seungsik smiled away the fluttering of his heart and ignored the sped of Seungwoo's heart monitor, too.

"I'm glad you are. When will you be discharged?'  
Seungwoo's eyes seemed more alive than before, or maybe the bright lights of the room gave that effect.  
The room wasn't exactly large but it was enough, enough to fit a table and still have space for Seungwoo to breathe and relax. Soft music played from the CD player and some files and documents were neatly placed on the table, alongside a cup of coffee.

"They didn't tell me....maybe soon, though."  
Seungsik flashed another one of his eye smiles, "It has got to be soon, so you can come over." He gave a little squeeze to Seungwoo's hand who smiled back, "Now I'm excited."  
They laughed about as Seungsik talked about all the stuff he could just so Seungwoo could be distracted from thoughts of his passion.

He had put himself into Seungwoo's place this morning. While the shower poured water all over him, he wondered for a minute, how it would feel like to give up singing.  
To not become a singer.  
And it ached him more than he thought it would.  
With the mere imagination of giving up hurting him, he realized Seungwoo was bearing more than enough on himself. 

The time spent between the boring plain walls with no device, no technology to keep them busy, was actually a much better healing for the injured one than the nurse constantly hitting on him and calling it 'healing'.  
What part of a middle aged woman not focusing on her job was healing, again?

Seungwoo wanted to cherish the boy in front of him forever, Seungsik was oblivious to that fact as he kept asking and talking about all kinds of stuff.  
Maybe he was talking a lot but as long as Seungwoo wasn't thinking of football.  
He felt like he was doing Seungwoo wrong, though. Ignoring the pain only collects it for later and once it comes, it really hits like a brick.

  
"Seungsik-Hyung? Come, eat." Sejun peeked his head inside to say, and Seungsik turned his neck around. He closed his eyes and scrunched as his nose, "Ah~ I totally forgot. Okay okay, I'll be back then, Seungwoo!" He scurried out of the room to eat quickly, return quickly.  
Much to Seungwoo's dismay, the nurse entered his room to redo his bandage wrapped around his forehead.

  
Seungsik threw the wrapper in the dustbin nearby, reaching out his hand and dug his teeth into the soft bread.   
The sandwich was anything but savory, though it did make Seungsik feel full enough.   
He chewed on it and drank the orange juice Sejun had brought. Even if he wasn't a fan of it, he thought he probably needed it right now and the citrus flavor did refresh him.

  
Seungwoo was having a tough time escaping from the nurse, she sure was a pain in the ass with her constant and weird touching.  
"So, Han Seungwoo, right? You're single?"  
Seungwoo looked up from having the bandage wrapped around his head, "Han Seungwoo, yes. Why do you ask?"

A wave of discomfort swam over as she leaned towards Seungwoo with an eerie smile on her red lips, "Aw just answer me!"   
As if on cue, entered back again Seungsik, a little surprised look on his face, "Oh--you're busy? Should I come later?"  
Seungwoo didnt let the nurse intervene and he said quickly, eyes asking for help, "No No, come and sit....please."  
The nurse gave Seungsik a smile too and looked down at Seungwoo, cutting off some tape and applying it on the bandage to secure it.

"I'm not single." He said and Seungsik's stomach twisted,  
' _What kind of a conversation are they having?'_

"Oh....alright. Lucky girl~"   
Seungwoo pursed his lips and replied, "Its a boy, and I'm the lucky one."  
He looked at the nurse and then at Seungsik who seemed too bothered by the conversation going on in front of him.

' _He has a boyfriend? Seungwoo has a boyfriend? To be honest, when did we evee talk about that? He is a friendly guy, he could have a boyfriend. Why didnt I think of that? And what about what Sejun and Byungch_ \--'  
"Seungsik-ah?"

He blinked and looked around himself to see the nurse has left. He puts up a front again and sits in his previous place, "Sorry for intruding like that."  
Seungwoo shook his head no, "Nah, I needed that. She is creepy."  
Seungsik laughed at that, but in his heart he was upset/guilty that he developed the biggest crush on a guy who is TAKEN.  
Life just sucked sometimes.

  
Seungwoo has always been a dumbass who didnt think it thoroughly enough that Seungsik would misunderstand, considering the fact that Seungwoo meant Seungsik as his boyfriend.

And here goes, another fuck up by Han Seungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every single comment on this fic!!!♡


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are smaller because my thumbs got bitten by a stray kitten lol.  
> ♡ i hope everyone enjoys it anyways!

"Oh God....I can WALK." Seungwoo exaggerated and Seungsik chuckled from beside him as Byungchan propped Seungwoo from the other side of him.  
"Yes you can, stop being dramatic, Hyung."  
Seungwoo shot him a glare, "Uh-huh? Let me lay you in bed for like a, week or something. I'll see how dramatic you'll be."  
Byungchan rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, he was glad his Hyung felt better.  
Sejun left an hour ago, his coach had called him over to get updates on Seungwoo, who was also having the time of his life at the moment being this close to Seungsik.

Byungchan had sneaked in a wink and Seungwoo was being this stupid-heavily-in-love boy whose crush walked past him except his crush was holding his bicep and helping him walk slowly.  
Byungchan felt like a third wheel because all Seungwoo did was look at Seungsik and all Seungsik did was mutter words of encouragement,

"Ah, be careful." Seungsik said and Byungchan repeated, (annoyingly) "Yeah, Seungwoo-Hyung. Be careful."  
"Shut it, Byungchan."  
Byungchan's mouth gaped as he started on how him and Seungsik said literally the same thing,  
"The tone difference, THE TONE!" Seungwoo said and Seungsik smiled at their banter. 

"You're doing well, Seungwoo."  
Byungchan pouted a little before asking Seungsik, "Why dont you call Seungwoo-Hyung 'Hyung'?"   
They stood in the room, walking from the bed to the door, they had reached it already and Byungchan reached out his arm to open it and bring Seungwoo outside.  
"Seungwoo doesn't like me calling him 'Hyung'."

Byungchan had flashbacks from when Seungwoo joined his modelling agency and told everyone how strict he was with formalities and informalities.  
But ofcourse, he decided to keep quiet about it.  
He has placed a bet with the world's brattiest hyung aka Sejun and he had to show his cupid skills. 

"Oh~ is that so?"  
"Yep!"  
They placed Seungwoo on the middle seat with a space on the left for Byungchan and one on the right for Seungsik. There was another empty space beside them, which stayed empty until Seungsik ran away to buy the food and placed the bags on that empty seat as soon as he was back.

"He is so cute." Byungchan had said, eyes on Seungsik who bought the kimchi fried rice innocently.  
Seungwoo did not reply to his comment, and Oh did Byungchan love that.  
He just loved ticking people off with his annoying comments and this was his scheme--make Seungwoo so jealous that he runs and grabs Seungsik into his arms.  
Which we all know is so highly unlikely to happen with how much of a big dumbass he is.

He is cool, mature and sensible in all matters except one, and thats Kang Seungsik.

  
"Don't you think he is so cute, Hyung?"   
Seungwoo fixed his bangs and looked at Byungchan with a non-chalant look on his face, "Who? Seungsik?"  
"Yeah, him. His little hops are adorable. Look at him hop when he returns."  
A very disapproved nod came in reply, with Seungwoo's brain lagging about how he should have noticed that detail first.

As expected, Seungsik paid the money and with a little skip in his steps, he came towards both the tall guys.

"He is adorable, gosh."  
"That's enough." Seungwoo tells him, and Seungsik is in front of them back again, leaving their conversation there.

  
When Byungchan gave it a thought, he had actually never seen Seungwoo mad jealous or possessive. He had always been the easy-going, chill and handsome man with no weakness in general. He thought over once again, ' _Maybe this plan won't work. Seungwoo-Hyung never gets jealous_.'  
This was WAR for him and Sejun and he could NOT afford to lose.

  
Seungsik pulled apart the lid, slowly pulling out the food into disposable dishes and handed it to Seungwoo, and then to Byungchan, carefully passing it over,  
"You look just like a mom."   
Seungsik smiled at the comment, "I know."  
Seungwoo's snoopy smile popped out seeing the other smile and he nuzzled into his neck affectionately, "Wifey~"  
Seungsik groaned, "Seungwoo!"

Byungchan and Seungsik became friends when they met in a karaoke room, with Hanse as their mutual friend. Byungchan couldnt believe someone with a voice like Seungsik was NOT a singer, and then he found out that Seungsik was aiming to be a soloist in the kpop industry anyways. Which was just so understandable because Seungsik had the voice of an angel, also the looks of an angel but Byungchan had his eyes set on someone way dumber.   
Dont judge his choice, Sejun can be cute sometimes.

"Its weird. You should call him Seungwoo-HYUNG." Byungchan repeated his earlier suggestion and Seungwoo shot him a look, "But--"  
"Seungwoo-Hyung." Seungsik said and Seungwoo threw himself back into the chair dramatically, "No~"  
"But why, though? Is it your weakness?"  
"Seungsik saying it is my weakness."

At this point, Seungwoo was being hella obvious with his crush but Seungsik was too oblivious and naive to understand. Meanwhile, Byungchan looked at Seungwoo with a raised brow, a level of confusion in his chest rising as he notices the open flirting.  
Seungwoo legit said that he only falls weak to Seungsik calling him Hyung.

"Hyung, Hyung!" Byungchan said to ease the romantic mood, (he was still single)  
"Not you!" Seungwoo inched back into Seungsik with his chopsticks between his fingers, eating the food.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a late update ;-; i hope everyone is doing fine tho♡

"Are you done eating?" Seungsik asked, his back still facing Seungwoo as he cleaned his living room,  
"Yes~" Seungwoo replied, holding out his bowl in front of him, which Seungsik took to the kitchen after pausing from cleaning the table.

  
"You must be getting bored at home with me." Seungsik chuckled. Seungwoo sat on the couch in his living room, the TV playing in front of him as some Tom & Jerry episodes were played.

He had gotten out of the hospital and decided to stay at Seungsik's place,  
Because  
1) More time with Seungsik  
2) Healing is better done with someone arouns  
3) The Doctor advised him not to stay alone

  
Sejun and Byungchan had decided to continue their work and come when they get off work, while Seungwoo had told Chan the deal with himself,

" _Oh Gosh...be careful and have a safe recovery, Seungwoo. Seungsik never slacks off so I understand. Tell him thank you for taking care of my bestfriend lol"_

  
Seungwoo was more than content for having such amazing and loving friends who looked after him and cared for him. And ofcourse, to have the person he liked in the same room as him for 24 hours was risky (knowing Seungwoo, he somehow always finds out how to fuck up) but he could make it work. 

His heart raced everytime Seungsik smiled that endearing smile of his, and his stomach dropped everytime their eyes connected because Seungsik's eyes held back so much, he could see it all but he couldn't say it because he knew Seungwoo would break down.  
Maybe Seungwoo wanted to break down, already.

He had never cried in front of anyone but with Seungsik, it was already done.  
Seungsik didn't judge him so maybe Seungwoo could do it once. Just once.

"Seungsik-ie. Can you come here?"  
Even before he could complete his sentence, Seungsik was in front of him, beside him on the couch and looking at the other, waiting for the elder to ask for anything and everything.  
"Do you want something?"   
"Don't you have something to say?" Seungsik halted at the question and he shook his head, "I dont think I do."

"Hey," Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik's soft hand into his, expression unreadable, "Let's talk about it. Sooner or later."  
"Seungwoo, I really don't think-"  
"Sikie..." Seungwoo cut him off with a gentle smile, and shaky fingers cupping the other's face.  
Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, exhaled and opened them back again, "Okay."

  
"Football has been my passion since my teenage years. The first time I made a goal, my--my heart paced and jumped. I felt myself become so proud and happy. And I realized right at that moment, it was what I needed."  
Seungsik listened quietly, slowly intertwining his fingers with Seungwoo's. 

"It aches me to see someone as passionate as you give up your dream and--and I just wanna be here for you. I dont want to take credit for your hardwork ans struggle, I JUST wanna be with you."

Seungwoo blinked slowly, it was nice hearing Seungsik's opinion,  
"I don't know how to feel with this. Its like, everything has ended for me. Its like, there is nothing to look forward to anymore in life."

Seungsik wanted to leap into his arms but he held himself back, he gave a reassuring look to Seungwoo, "But there is so much to look forward to tomorrow. The flowers that will bloom tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. And the places we will go to together, the times we will spend."  
Seungwoo curled up into Seungsik's shoulder, his head just under the other's chin,  
"I want to play again. Why did this happen to me? Doesn't God know how much I need this--how much passion I have for football?" He said, desperation laced in his voice as he let the tears fall,  
' _Its tougher to cry in front of someone than I thought'_

"I think, everything happens for a reason. And maybe right now, you think this is the worst but there is something waiting for you. Trust me, and lets look for it together--the thing waiting for you." Seungsik gently caressed Seungwoo's scalp with the tip of his fingers, "You are so strong for enduring this. I can not imagine losing the ability to sing. But--  
You have me.  
And you have my voice. I wont let you be alone."  
Seungsik's eyes blinked and wet eyelashes escaped tears, onto Seungwoo's hair,   
"I know. Thank you. I'm sorry I can't comfort you."  
"Its okay."  
Seungsik's voice became smaller with every word until he was whispering a lullaby to the crying Seungwoo in his arms, and his own eyes shut from the sudden peaceful atmosphere between them.

Seungwoo woke up first, stretching his limbs out as he felt way too awkward for crying like that, even if he didn't show his face, he knew what he did was embarassing and he wished Seungsik never brought it up again.   
Which Seungsik didnt.  
Even when they both sat and ate cereal opposite of each other, all he did was give an eye smile to Seungwoo, and say

"I know my face looks puffy~ stop staring!"  
But honestly, Seungwoo found that adorable too. His cereal-stuffed cheeks and drowsy eyes, ofcourse the puffy face too. He just wanted to shower those cheeks in kisses, he grabbed his phone to see a text from Sejun,

_**SejunPark: lol wassup. I have smth to tell you. Reply asap.** _

  
_wooya94: what is it_

  
_**SejunPark: yesterday, me and byungchan almost kissed** _

  
Seungwoo choked on his spit and Seungsik ran to him, quickly rubbing his back and asking if he was okay,  
Sejun was online and had been online just to tell THAT?!

"I'm fine, Seungsik-ie" Seungwoo assured the worried little baby,

  
_wooya94: and what do i do with that information?_

_**SejunPark: idk? Tell me what to do? He is so handsome, do we make a good pair?** _

_wooya94: i-- youre both dumb. - plus - is +_

_**SejunPark: wtf does that mean? why are you bringing math into this when yk i suck at maths** _

_wooya94: i meant dumb and dumb is a great match, do more than a kiss next time but keep it to yourself_.

_**SejunPark: thats mean, ill see who YOU go to once you kiss seungsik** _

  
Seungwoo looked up to see Seungsik cleaning his kitchen and he bit back a flustered smile,   
The imagination of them sharing soft, and loving kisses in that kitchen made his stomach fill with butterflies,

  
 _wooya94: ik im coming to u and ik u will listen to me cuz u love me_

  
It was true. Sejun smiled brightly on the other side, he did love Seungwoo. Even more now because he knew how much Seungwoo needed him and he wasnt one to back down from his friend's troubles.  
He had seen Seungwoo sulk after losing a match and Seungwoo's pride when he did a goal for their team to win.  
Since high school, he had seen the fire ablaze in his Hyung's eyes, the way he could SEE Seungwoo wanted to pursue a career football was so amazing, Seungwoo was his inspiration.

How would he cope with this himself was a little tough to think about but as long as he could be by his Hyung's side was enough,

  
_wooya94: k but how tf did it happen?_

_**SejunPark: idkkk bro we were talking about bts and then i played filter and we were just joking/flirting and then suddenly he just came to me and suddenly it was so sexual and suddenly he leaned in but he pulled away suddenly like ?????** _

  
_wooya94: are you drunk? All you said was suddenly._  
 _be sober b4 you talk to me. dumbass. also if thats the case then i cant count how many times you both have 'almost kissed'_

_**SejunPark: the way youre making fun of me 😔 imma get you back the day seungsik kisses you** _

"Who are you talking to, if you dont mind me asking?" Seungsik asked from the kitchen, while Seungwoo sat with his elbows on the counter,  
"Sejun. He is being stupid." Seungwoo said with a chuckle that made Seungsik's heary flutter, "That's nice. Him and Byungchan are so lively."  
"Unlike us." Seungwoo said and Seungsik giggled, "Well, we are calm and collected~"

  
_**SejunPark: if your leg is okay, wanna join me and byungchan to the karoake today?** _

  
Seungwoo bit the inside of his cheek, "Seungsik-ie~ will you come to the karoake with me, Sejun and Byungchan?"  
Seungsik turned around after placing the bottle of hot sauce neatly in the cupboard and shutting it close,  
"Ofcourse!..."

Seungwoo typed back a reply, a smile on his face as Seungsik added, "Warning~ dont be suprised because I will score the highest!"  
Seungwoo hummed in agreement, "For sure, your honey voice has no competition."

_wooya94: we'll come_

_**SejunPark: oh 🤨 we??? Youre bringing seungsik-hyung? I gotta get my cupid bow then** _

_wooya94: yes im bringing him, tell us the time so we can be there ;)_

  
The aircon was way high for Seungsik's warm body, but it was passable because of all the jumping around he just did with Sejun on BEAST songs.   
Seungwoo gazed at him fondly as Seungsik finally sat down to catch his breath with a large smile on his cheeks, his body sticking into the taller's as he stuffed himself into his side, exhausted.

  
"I'm tired~"  
"Take some rest." Seungwoo advised, telling Sejun to sit too so Seungwoo can take the mic and sing a ballad,  
"Make the mood!" He ordered, making Byungchan whip out a tissue from his pocket and fake cry,  
He turned his body to Seungsik and grabbed his hands, a strange feeling awakening in Seungwoo's stomach,

"Seungsik-hyung~ dont leave me alone!"  
Seungsik giggled, "Oh Okay!" He said cutely, burning Seungwoo up more with jealousy that he ignored and put on a song to sing along to.

When he started singing though, silence fell over them. He lost himself in the song and so did the rest. His voice was much better than they had expected, it was so smooth and beautiful, and every note was so proper.  
Seungsik's eyes held stars as he looked at Seungwoo, he had heard Seungwoo's cover but the fan had interrupted his voice. 

Right now, his voice was dominant, and so pretty. It mesmerized Seungsik.   
As the song ended, Seungwoo smiled embarrased, "What? Why are you three looking at me like that?"  
Seungsik placed his hands on Seungwoo's shoulder, "YOUR voice is BEAUTIFUL! You should sing more, Seungwoo! Maybe even, maybe you should try being an idol?"

Seungwoo's breath hitched, "What?"  
Sejun moved from behind, "Yes, Hyung! Seungsik-Hyung has a point!"

Seungwoo felt like it was too quick to have another aim, but he could enjoy this feeling he was having right now.  
The feeling of seeing Seungsik under the karoake lights, and hearing him say his voice is beautiful,  
Yeah, Seungwoo could never have enough of this.

So he smiled and nodded, "We'll see about it."


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texting between them will lessen chapter by chapter, i hope no one minds ????

"Wifey!" Seungwoo called out embarrasingly to the younger boy, standing inches away from him in the large street market.  
"Seungwoo-Hyung!" 

Winter had come, slow and cold as usual. Seungwoo's leg had healed but not entirely for him to run and jump around without feeling pain in it. He had started modelling again, loving the attention of cameras on him and Seungsik was working at the cafe back again, too.   
The time they spent together had lessened which is why Seungwoo had suggested to go Christmas shopping together.

He didn't celebrate Christmas but he knew Seungsik did, and he didn't mind going with Seungsik for the younger's sake (and ofcourse to stare at his doe eyes, looking at the Christmas lights)

"Look at this diary." he said, pointing to the small notebook placed inbetween a 50 more of the same type, different covers each. He tightened the long black coat around himself and Seungsik smiled, "Its cute."   
The diary had a small X-Mas tree on it, doodled. Seungsik snuggled into his own muffler around his neck, moving into the older who took the hint and wrapped an arm around his waist to bring warmth.

They hadnt started dating, heck, they hadnt even confessed about their massive crushes on each other. Meanwhile, Sejun got busy with soccer and Byungchan got busy with modelling. Finally, they all had gotten free for the Christmas and New Year's and decided to spend the eve's together. 

And oh, were Byungchan and Sejun ready to throw their cupid bows at the duo.

  
"Do you want it?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik nodded his head, making the other quickly whip out his red snoopy wallet to pay for the small diary. The shopkeeper put it into a bag and handed it to Seungwoo, the elderly man had a smile on his face as he said, "You both are absolutely cute together."  
Seungsik remembered when in the carnival too, a shopkeeper thought they were dating and he giggled, "We aren--"

"Thank you." Seungwoo cut him off, turning his ears pink with the gratitude because it definitely implied that yes, they were dating.  
And he wondered, just what difference would it make if they were dating?  
He imagined holding Seungwoo's hand and kissing him in a busy street, making his whole face go red which was way too obvious to go unnoticed by the man beside him whose birthday was just around the corner too.

"Why did you say thank you?"

"He said we look good together."

  
"Woah~ look at those milkshakes!"   
A vendor stood, mixing milk and flavors together to make various kinds of milkshakes one by one. A single person stood there and Seungsik grabbed Seungwoo's wrist, "Let's have one, please?"  
Seungwoo glanced at the vendor and then back at Seungsik, "We can...but Seungsik, its so cold out here already. It might make your chest hurt."

Seungsik boldly gripped the other's bicep with his glove-covered fingers, "Please, Hyung~" Seungwoo couldn't say no when Seungsik's chest was against his bicep and face was so close to his, eyes big and doe.  
He knew that face could pull anything out of Seungwoo, who had grown so much fond of Seungsik and the way he called him Hyung.

  
"Okay! Let's go." Seungwoo smiled his snoopy smile, walking to where the milkshakes were, Seungsik trailing behind him with his hand still on Seungwoo's bicep.

Even if Seungsik had always hated skinship with friends, or rather he just didn't prefer it, with Seungwoo, he wanted to latch on the older forever. He was scared every night, he would sleep and wake up to find out Seungwoo had finally started dating someone so much more beautiful than him, and he would stop hanging out with Seungsik--

"You want the Chocolate one?"   
Seungsik blinked, "No, the pink one."  
"One strawberry and one chocolate milkshake, please." Seungwoo said, ignoring the thumping in his chest at how softly Seungsik had his fingers around his arm, it was so endearing how he thought of how it'd feel to kiss through his frosty lips right now but he couldn't because he thought he was too undeserving for the younger.

  
"Here." Seungwoo said, giving Seungsik's strawberry milkshake to him and sipping from his own as they walked away slowly. Seungsik wrapped his lips around the straw, smacking his lips softly after tasting it, "Yum!" He said, scrunching his nose and smiling happily up at Seungwoo.   
Seungwoo knew in his heart he needed Seungsik in that moment, under the fairy lights, eyes smiling and red lips with a little left over of strawberry milkshake on his lips.

The way his nose scrunched and his eyes shone, the way he said 'Yum', everything was so cute for Seungwoo, so lovable-- that he imagined him dipping down to kiss Seungsik in that crowded place shamelessly, melting into each other's embrace but instead he just continued drinking from his own milkshake with a nod,

"Indeed, 'Yum'."

"Bitch watch me make them kiss tonight!"  
"Watch me make them fu--"

"We are home!" Seungwoo called out to the other 2 who sat with Chan with them now too, "Chan decided to join!"   
Seungsik gave Chan a bright smile, taking off his coat, "The more the merrier!"

"You both ate something?" Sejun asked, getting up from the couch in Seungsik's living room.   
They had decided to spend the time there since Seungsik had the neatest place out of the 4 of them. Obviously because Chan decided to hang out at the last minute, otherwise his place was the best, since he made the most money from his café.

"No, we didn't. We will eat together, no?" Seungwoo said, taking off his own shoes and throwing away the empty cup from his milkshake.  
"Yes, we will! Byungchan is done with the dinner. Lets set the table." Chan said with his charming dimples full on view, and even if the 4 of them were too occupied with their respective crushes, they had to admit Chan was absolutely handsome.

"I'll set the table." Seungsik said and Byungchan chuckled, "Duh, mom."  
Seungwoo smiled cheekily, "Duh, wifey."  
Seungsik flushed at both of them, "Byungchan! Focus on the oven, its hot."  
"Mom, I'm just pulling out lasagna!"

Seungsik shook his head, pulling out plates from the cabinet, "You have to be careful!" Seungsik said, propping the plastic plates in his arm and walking towards the table placed in the middle of the TV and couch in his living room.

"I swear, if you don't hand me that fucking ball."   
"Its a christmas ornament first of all and clearly I'm taller." Sejun argued with Chan, the tree in the corner of the room completely finished but it was just an argument much needed for the bored boys.  
"No one cares if you're tall. I have a bigger ass."  
"Wha--This is has nothing to do with ass, bro!"   
The top part of the tree was the only empty-feeling one since Byungchan had rejected to help them decorate the poor tree.

The star was done already, though. Because that was an oppurtunity Byungchan had never let go of, ever since he was a literal baby to today.

"No fighting. Give it to me, Sejunnie." Seungwoo said and the duo rolled their eyes, "Oh Gosh, dad! Let us argue like real MEN."  
"This is family time, no fighting~" Seungwoo sing songed as Sejun handed him the ornament and he hung it up onto the tree easily, stretching his limbs out. 

Meanwhile, Seungsik just got done setting the table with Byungchan placing the dish of Lasagna in the middle of the plates and forks, a jug of water and glasses right beside them as everyone sat down slowly.

Sejun made sure Seungsik and Seungwoo were right beside each other before he whipped out his first toy,  
Looking at Byungchan and winking.   
Byungchan smiled, flustered at the wink, before his eyes dropped at the mistletoe and Sejun crept his hand out behind the boys who sat beside him, busy in taking out lasagna for everyone younger than them in the room.

"Oh My~ you have a mistletoe above you!" Sejun exclaimed and Seungsik turned his head up to see Sejun holding up the mistletoe with his hand, "Lim Sejun, what are you doing now, at dinner time!" Seungwoo asked, embarrassed by his friend's tactics, they shared the secret that Seungwoo was head over heels for Seungsik.

Seungsik smiled shyly at the older, biting his lip, "But its a mistletoe!" Byungchan argued and Chan knew their scheme already, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted and Seungwoo blushed himself, looking away.  
Within a second, Seungsik had leaned in to kiss his cheek, soft and plump lips resting against his skin for just a moment before pulling away. 

He felt his braincells jamming at the kiss but he tried his best to keep his compsure.

Seungwoo closed his eyes and fell back onto the ground, a drama queen as usual, the rest of them cheering and Seungsik hid his shy smile behind his sweater paws,  
"Seungwoo-Hyung!" Chan said, making everyone laugh when Seungwoo waved a hand indicating he was okay,  
"Come on...the food is getting cold." Seungsik said and Seungwoo sat up, digging into his lasagna right away. 

Their hearts raced and paced right each other, both of them still dumb and unbeknownst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on twt, @seungsiksbaby  
> Watch me cry over seungsik 24/7


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and a kiss.  
> Aka SOME PROGRESS

Seungwoo smiled to himself, the box of chocolates placed in front of the five of them as they ate from it one by one.  
"I think I'm bi." Chan said out of nowhere and Sejun chuckled, swallowing the dark chocolate in his mouth,  
"I think I'm a banana."  
Chan threw the empty wrapper at Sejun, who overreacted as if a stone got thrown at him, 

  
"I'm not joking!" Chan argued,  
"Chan please! Literally everyone knows you're Bi. Like, you're always checking Subin out. And you've had like, 3 girlfriends. So PLEASE."  
Sejun raised his hand, palm to Chan, telling him to 'stop'

"Cant believe you pay me that much attention." Chan winked at Sejun who made a disgusted face right back at him. "Ah, I don't feel good." Seungsik said, laying his arms onto the table in front of him. Seungwoo was already right beside him, face anxious and worried, a hand on Seungsik's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Seungsik nodded his head, "I just suddenly feel ugly! Doesn't this happen to you guys?" He leaned his face on his arm and looked at the rest of them. Byungchan smirked cockily, "I never feel that way! I'm gorgeous and everybody knows that."  
"I think you're so beautiful, though." Seungwoo said to Seungsik who hid his face away into his sleeve shyly, he couldn't believe he still crushed on Seungwoo. He thought maybe if he got busy, he might get over him but his heart kept beating faster and faster with every minute passing by between them.

"Seungwoo-Hyung! How do you even know that?' He whined, voice muffled by the green sweater he wore and Sejun replied for Seungwoo instead, "Because he is head over heels for you."  
Seungwoo glared at Sejun, who did NOT get the hint or actually, this was all intentional.  
Seungsik shot up and pouted, "He isn't."  
"He is." Sejun said.  
"Yea, he is." Byungchan said next before Seungwoo who turned to Seungsik,  
"I am." 

Everyone chuckled at that and Seungsik shook his head, 'Wish he actually was, though.'

"How is your work going, Sejun?" Chan asked, tensing Seungsik. He was afraid Seungwoo might be hurt on the inside thinking about his passion, his dream that he had to give up. But when he peaked out from his sweater, Seungwoo was smiling and looking at him already. The fondness in his eyes was always something that made Seungsik's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"Its good, we have been affected largely ever since Seungwoo-Hyung left but we are making it through!" 

Seungsik kept his eyes locked onto Seungwoo who reached out his hand and softly grazed his cheek with the back of his hand, "What?" Seungsik asked, making the other chuckle and lower his head, "Nothing."  
He went back to focusing on the conversation between Chan and Sejun,

"Ah, losing the leader must have been tough."  
Sejun licked the chocolate away from his lips, "The most, I think. If I could ask just one thing from God, it'd be Hyung back in the team."  
Seungwoo gave a reassuring smile to Sejun,  
"Its okay. Your Hyung is happy, that's enough."  
"More than enough."

Seungsik smiled at the fact that Seungwoo was happy. Seungwoo had grown more than just a little interested in singing. He was posting covers, just like Seungsik and their interests collided there, both of them had beautiful voices.   
"Come on, lets sing a Christmas song!" Byungchan said, letting Seungsik start. 

"I just want you for my own~" his voice started softly, he leaned back to sing better and Sejun sang the next line, "More than you could ever know~"  
Their voices joined one by one, until Seungwoo joined finally. 

Chan, Sejun and Byungchan quietened slowly to let Seungwoo and Seungsik harmonize, "All I want for Christmas is you~" they sung together, voices peaceful together. Their harmony caught the rest of the boys in a trance, a perfect match, they were.

Once the song finished, applaud filled the air and bright smilea covered their cheeks, "Your voices sound so beautiful together." Sejun said, moving to Seungsik to lean onto his shoulder, "Thank you." Seungsik cooed at Sejun. Seungwoo felt just a little pang of jealousy, so he scoot over to Seungsik too, cuddling into his side, "Seungsikie~"

The younger could feel blood rising to his cheeks but he ignored it, with an absolutely love struck smile on his face,  
"Seungsik Hyung is so pretty, I see why Seungwoo Hyung likes him." Sejun said, and Byungchan nodded along, "Totally. Even I wanna kiss him right now." 

Seungwoo glared at the both of them, he could see from the corner of his eye, Seungsik becoming smaller and redder. But what he didn't know was that Seungsik was liking this, he wished to see Seungwoo jealous but maybe, it could stay his fantasy forever with how slow Seungwoo is.

"Too bad, Byungchan! The mistletoe is right above Seungwoo Hyung right now!" Chan pointed above them.  
Seungwoo craned his neck, and bit back his smile. Him and Seungsik were right under the mistletoe, and he thought to himself,   
'These fuckers planned this, didn't they? They knew I'd sit with Seungsik--'

  
"Kiss!"   
"Kiss!"  
"Kiss!"   
They chanted like creepy dolls. Seungsik hid away his face into the sweater paws, "Why!!! Again?!"  
Seungwoo was struggling, too. His face hot and sweaty forehead as if he ate the spiciest noodles just now. A nervous smile danced on his lips instead of the usual snoopy one.  
Seungsik finally gathered enough courage to look at Seungwoo. 

He felt a little ease, at the fact that he was not the only one flustered. And when Seungwoo gently grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger, slowly leaning in and placing a soft, chaste kiss on Seungsik's cheek.   
The meaty, and plump skin under his lips just for a moment, before a devil called Sejun grabbed his head and pulled it back.

Sejun tilted Seungwoo's head and guided it straight onto Seungsik's lips,  
Widening the eyes of the younger and parting his lips,  
"Fuckin' finally!" Byungchan groaned.   
Their lips melted into each other, and their wide eyes shut close, lips still placed awkwardly onto each other until Seungsik pulled back and looked into Seungwoo's scared eyes, pupils trembling,

' _Now or Never.'_

  
Seungsik closed back his eyes, fist grabbing Seungwoo's dress shirt collar and keeping him in place from pulling away, and pressing his lips back onto Seungwoo's.   
Seungwoo lost his balance clumsily, but he kept his lips frozen in place. Seungsik was borderline annoyed but he moved his lips against Seungwoo's.

At this point, the rest of them were face-palming at how stupid Seungwoo was being. Even though, they had always seen Seungwoo as the older, sensible and mature Hyung, right now he just looked like a middle schooler sharing his first kiss.  
Seungwoo moved back his lips, gradually losing breath with every kiss,  
"Seungsi--"  
He was cut off with another kiss, maybe Seungsik had lost his patience, maybe the chocolates had intoxicated him.   
Or maybe, he just thought Seungwoo looked so beautiful tonight in that white shirt. 

"Um, I think we should stop Seungsik Hyung." Sejun whispered to Byungchan who disagreed, "Nah, let him be. Its my first time seeing him like that."  
"Really?"  
"Mhmm."

Seungsik had never been the impatient, hungry and greedy type. But right now, he looked like all 3 of them. His lips were working flawlessly against Seungwoo's, a soft hum leaving his mouth when Seungwoo placed a hand on his warm waist through the sweater.  
But Seungwoo knew this was enough, so he tore apart his lips, chest heaving and eyes big.

"What was that!!! The mistletoe asks for a kiss! Not a makeout session!" Sejun joked as if he didn't plan this all and was not so happy with it,  
Seungwoo leaned back, fixing the collar that was fisted between Seungsik's finger and running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, what was that?"

Seungsik seemed a little silent, before he got up with a red face, "I- I gotta go. Merry Christmas." He said, without turning around and leaving.

  
"Eh?" Chan went, "Did he just leave?"  
Seungwoo touched his lips sadly, "Am I that bad of a kisser?"  
Byungchan placed a hand onto his Hyung's shoulder, "No, Hyung. I haven't seen him behave like this ever. Give him some time. And PLEASE confess!"

Sejun interlocked his fingers in front of him, "Yes, please! We have had enough of seeing how much you both adore each other but stay apart."  
Seungwoo raised a brow, still in shock and confusion,  
"Did he....really just kiss me?"


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters always come to the rescue

**wooya94: seungsikie?**   
**wooya94: answer me seungsikie**   
**wooya94: i really need to talk to you**   
**wooya94: sikkie, im not mad.**   
**wooya94: sikkie?**

Seungwoo threw his phone on the bed, running a hand through his hair before slipping it down to his lips, his fingers lingering there and thinking about Seungsik's lips there.  
A red blush crept up on his cheeks and he shook his head, he could care less about Christmas morning right now. For he had never celebrated it anyway but right now all he needed was the reassurance that Seungsik was okay.

So he picked back up his phone just to text Sejun,

**wooya94: bitch help me out**

_SejunPark: look who decided to stop being a weirdo_   
_SejunPark: what is it_

**wooya94: can you text seungsik and ask him how he is**

  
_SejunPark: what makes you think i havent yet? he isn't replying._

**wooya94: what do we do now?**

_SejunPark: idk, lets see and try Byungchan_. 

**wooya94: okay**....

_SejunPark: you there, byungchanie?_

  
**C.B.C: Yep, just woke up**. 

_SejunPark: im sending you seungsik hyung's username, can you text him with your new account?_

**C.B.C: Ofcourse. But, why don't you do it Hyung?**

_SejunPark: because he isn't replying. and seungwoo hyung is worried_

**C.B.C: Oh, okay okay. I got it**.

  
Seungsik had gotten up, changed into the christmas sweater his grandma sent him for last christmas. It had become his favorite sweater and he had promised himself to wear it every christmas, even if only for a minute. A bowl of cereal is all he had for breakfast, but it was enough for him to still feel nauseous.

Oh, was he embarrassed from his actions.  
He was so glad that when he returned from his trip to the park for a breather, everyone had left his place already. 

Even worse than the embarrassment was his brain for telling him that seungwoo hates him, and the reason why he messaged him is solely to tell him never to show his face to the elder ever again.

It was far from the truth but Seungsik was NOT ready to face anyone or anything.  
The friday morning was calm and lovely, he could feel happiness radiating through the air but he, himself just couldn't cope with that today.

He only wanted to hide himself and cry (more) about his actions.

About the k-k-kiss.

He had seen the messages ofcourse but he was too shy to reply to them. He had pressed the 'Mark as unread', just so Seungwoo and Sejun could look over it. But when a message request came,

Seungsik accidentally forgot to mark it as unread, and also forgot to decipher the CBC, as Choi Byung Chan ofcourse.

**C.B.C: Seungsik Hyung?**

_**KangSS: Who's there?** _

**C.B.C: Byungchan. I made a new account.**

  
_**KangSS: ....okay** _

**C.B.C: Hyung, everyone is worried for you. Please reply to their texts.**

  
_**KangSS: I don't think I'm ready. 😣** _

**C.B.C: For what? Just have a talk with them, tell them youre okay.**

  
_**KangSS: Fine, I'll let Sejun know**_.

  
**C.B.C: And Seungwoo Hyung?**

*mark read at 11:34*

  
_SejunPark: seungsik hyungggg_

_SejunPark: im worried where are youu_

_SejunPark: reply pls_

  
_**KangSS: I'm okay, Sejunnie.** _

**SejunPark: you replied! where are you? are you okay? did you reach home safely?**

_**KangSS: I'm at my home, yeah**_. 

**SejunPark: seungwoo hyung is worried for you, hyung. please reply to him?**

_**KangSS: I don't think I can, yet. But yeah, I'm okay so let him know👉👈** _

**SejunPark: i will, hyung. everything is okay, so have a merry christmas. ❤**

_**KangSS: Yeah, you too, Sejun. ❤ Merry Christmas**_.

  
Seungsik wanted to slam his head against a wall. He had messed everything up before saying Merry Christmas to the man that made his heart flutter. He wished just to go back in time, say Merry Christmas and then do whatever else he wanted to.

Yes, he did NOT regret that kiss.

  
Seungwoo's door clicked open and he thought over of how many peoppe had he given his keys to. Turns out, its just one; his elder sister. 

Clicking of heels against his floor is heard before the door shuts again and Sunhwa walks inside as if they were both back in their home, and she was walking into Seungwoo's room. 

"Noona?"   
"Oh, I thought you were out."

She took off her large coat, shoes already off. Her manicured hands took off her purse from her shoulder and hung it on the large hanger alongside her coat, 

Seungwoo didn't reply. He was too busy looking at Sejun's messages that had suddenly dinged in his phone,

  
**SejunPark: seungsik hyung replied.**

**SejunPark: he says he is okay, he returned not long after we left his place.**

**SejunPark: dont worry. he just isnt ready to talk to you yet.**

_**wooya94: why?! what did I do? i swear im not that bad of a kisser** _

**SejunPark: 😂😂😂relax. im sure you arent. just calm down. ill see what to do to fix this.**

**SejunPark: byungchan says 'trust me' so lets try and do that for now. 🤷‍♀️**

Seungwoo sighed, of relief and frustration. He could swear on his life he was a good kisser. Sunhwa noticed her youngest brother sulking and sat on the bed beside his legs. Seungwoo had decided to stay laid and sigh again after throwing the phone face down back on the bed.

"Seungwoo, what's wrong?"

"So you got a Christmas off?" He avoided her question, sitting up and smiling at his elder sister like he is not about to cry right now.

"I did, and now tell me what's wrong. I can see you're not okay."

Seungwoo ran a hand through his hair, exasperated sigh leaving his lips the third time in front of Sunhwa,  
"I'm, I like this person....and we kind of kissed last night but they aren't replying to my texts anymore. My friends say he isn't ready to talk to me..."

  
"You like someone?! I'm so proud of you, my baby has all grown up!" She pinched his cheeks and he pouted, he had much more important matters on his hands right now.

"Noona, I'm not in the mood."   
She let go of his cheeks, and furrowed her eyebrows, cupping his face gently, "Seungwoo? Is it that serious?"

Seungwoo nodded his head, the bowl cut covering his eyelashes, frown prominent, "How long have you been liking them?"  
Seungwoo took a deep breath in, "4 months or something?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "That's pretty long for you...must be serious."  
He turned his body away, stressed and heartbroken,  
"I mean yeah, they have the cutest smile and kindest heart, and their eyes are so beau--"

"Its a boy, isn't it?"  
Seungwoo gulped down the bile in his throat that arose out of nowhere, heart hammering in his chest and he closed his eyes just to calm the nerves that begged to pop out from fear-- fear of rejection and hatred. 

"N-No it isn't, Noona."  
Sunhwa smiled softly, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around and face her, "You have never used 'they' for someone you like or date, ah date! Did you both go to a date together?"

Seungwoo covered his eyes behind his elbow, sprawling it over the top of his face, "We did. But in the end I said I was joking about calling it a date and ofcourse they-- HE forgave me."

Sunhwa had a more fond smile on her face now while Seungwoo thought about how if she wasn't going to accept him then it would just pile up his worries and he would just cope with it somehow.

"And does he like you back?" Her voice and reactions made it obvious she had barely any issue accepting her little brother,  
"I don't know. My friends say they do, but trust me Noona, they are borderline believable only."

"Show me who you like, come on." She nudged his thigh and Seungwoo sat up, unlocking his phone to show the selca him and Seungsik took last evening at the street market, holding milkshakes in their hands, smiles on their faces,

Sunhwa looked at the photo and then smiled, "He looks like an angel."  
"I know, right?! He is so pretty, and you know he has the purest soul! When my leg got hurt, he helped me like a mom! And fed me home-cooked meals--"

He cut himself mid-way, embarrassed about how he was babbling like a middle schooler.

"I'm surprised. Haven't really seen you this interested in someone before."   
Seungwoo's head hung low, "Yeah, and I went ahead and messed it all up with him."  
"Wait, Wait. So you both kissed last night?!"

Seungwoo nodded his head, guess he wasn't so scared anymore,  
"He did it, actually. Our friends tricked us....with a mistletoe."  
Sunhwa raised a hand to quiet Seungwoo down, "I don't think anyne, ANY ONE can trick someone into kissing someone."  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're being really dumb. What's his name?"  
A little bit of a pause before Seungwoo said Seungsik's name in the most endearing way possible,  
"Kang Seungsik."

"Pretty name. Let me meet him."   
Seungwoo chuckled half-heartedly, bitterly almost, "He isn't even ready to meet ME yet"

"Seungwoo, are you THAT bad of a kisser?" She laughed at her question, not knowing that's the thing Seungwoo was sulking over,  
"I don't know! I have never kissed a boy, Noona! And I was nervous, okay? He is absolutely adorable, once you meet him, you will understand everything.  
His eyes shine, they GLITTER. Imagine such a fairy kissing you, k-i-s-s-i-n-g YOU. Wouldn't you panic?! I tried my best to kiss back, okay?!" 

By the time his speech ended, Sunhwa was raising a brow at her brother. She patted his head gently,   
"Its okay. Relax. I was just kidding."  
Seungwoo shrugged, he was way too upset over this.

"Gosh, what do I do?"

Sunhwa bit the inside of her cheek, "Well, does Sejun know?"  
"Sejun and Byungchan are the cupids in this." 

She giggled to herself, "Alright, gimme their instagrams then!"


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years?

**HanHwa_: Sejun! I'm back in Seoul~**

_SejunPark: noona! thats amazing. lets meet up?_

**HanHwa_: Duh. Bring Byungchan with you.**

_SejunPark: got it, noona. 8 pm is okay?_

**HanHwa_: Perfect!**

After force feeding Seungwoo lunch made by herself, Sunhwa left him to sulk in front of the tv. He sat, mind wandering somewhere else instead of the news channel that showed a news reporter enthusiastically speaking about something.

Sunhwa left the place, reaching the cafe where her, Sejun and Byungchan decided to meet up. The cafe being Chan's cafe, ofcourse. And once she reached there, she immediately spotted both boys.

"Nice to see you again, boys!" She said, crossing her legs after placing herself down on the seat. "Same here, Noona." Said Sejun.  
Chan walked at the spot, pulling a chair and sitting on it to join their conversation,

"Wait, I don't think I've met you." Sunhwa said, fixing her hair with a nervous smile and Sejun gave her a reassuring one, "This is Heo Chan, I'm sure you've heard of him!" 

"Ah~ yes I have heard of you Chan."  
Chan gave her a shy smile, he was not good at interacting with new people so he got up just to bring everyone some warm drinks,

"Now, let's talk about this Seungsik."  
Sejun and Byungchan tensed at the name and Sunhwa noticed that,

"If you know about Seungsik....then you must know everything, right?" Byungchan said in a low tone.

He was hinting at Seungwoo being bisexual or gay, or just madly in love with a boy. He was hinting at her acceptance. And if Byungchan had to be honest, if he saw someone being mean to Seungsik about anything, he would get really mad.  
He had really never met someone as precious as Seungsik. 

  
Sunhwa nodded her head, "Yes. And if you're worried about acceptance then don't be. My brother is my brother, his sexuality doesn't make a difference. What's worrying is that.....this Seungsik guy is really amazing."

Sejun sighed of relief, head leaning on Byungchan's shoulder as if he is really exhausted, "He really is. He has the sweetest voice, the purest heart, the kindest soul! Its no surprise that Seungwoo Hyung is head over heels for him."

Sunhwa chuckled, and Chan returned with their drinks, small movements pushing the Americano to Sunhwa, "I, hope Americano is okay with you?"  
"Yes it is, Chan. Come, sit down."

"He is younger than Seungwoo, right?"

"Yep!" Sejun answered, sipping from his milkshake.

"Can I meet him?"

"You can, but I don't think its possible before New Years." Byungchan answered this time,   
"I have a plan." He completed with a dimply not-so-innocent smile.

  
"Seungwoo~"  
"Yeah?" He answered from the couch, wearing a simple white hoodie and sweatpants, "Its been 4 days! Stop sulking. I'm sure he will text back."

Seungwoo gave his sister a look, "Really? 4 days? And you think he will text back?! He hates me!"

Sunhwa grabbed his shoulders, which felt just slightly bone-y underneath her fingers, he had been taking lesser meals, which worried her.   
It hit him too hard, the ignorance, the reasons, the frustration, everything.

"Seungwoo. Its New Year's eve. Sejun would be really hurt if you don't come with me."  
He turned his face away, "But I'd be really upset if I go. I can't do this. Not tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know until you try! See, you are their only hyung. All of them would be hurt, please, this is a special ocassion."   
Seungwoo knew she was right. After all, Seungwoo was their only hyung. The one they leaned on, the one they trust and love. So it might be just a little tough to get up and get ready with the thoughts of Seungsik hating him, leaving him but he had to do it.

He never knew he had gotten this attached. Him and Seungsik were always in contact. If not with each other physically, then on Instagram.  
He was spending these days listening to Seungsik's beautiful covers and he just couldn't lie to himself by thinking he was okay.

Seungwoo had never been this serious. He could call this love for all he knew. Not a fling, not a timepass,   
L O V E.

"FUCK" Seungwoo cursed out loud, banging his head lightly on the giant almirah in front of him,  
Sunhwa heard the noise and came rushedly into the room, "Are you okay, Seungwoo?"  
His head was still laid there, no response until Sunhwa grabbed his shoulder to jerk him into his senses,

"I'm okay. I need to change." He said, making her exit the room after examining his forehead a little more. 

His eyes blankly stared at the clothes hanging in front of him, what could he wear to a New Year's party? His brain had lost all memory of what he wore all his life, his fashion sense was something he got plenty of compliments for but this, right now, was just frustrating.   
So he grabbed the plaid black and grey shirt, a white tee to wear underneath and pants that hugged his legs in a way that was unusual for him--who were wide-legged pants every chance he got.

  
He picked up whatever wrist watch came under his fingers and let his hair cover his eyes because he totally was not in the mood to see people. 

The moment he stepped out, Sunhwa decided to comment on his look but took it back, for it was enough that he was willing to go. And also because Seungwoo had a big advantage with his handsome face, he could look good in anything and everything.

"Okay, come on. Let's go." She motioned her hand and with car she rented last night, she drove them to Chan's large place.

"Its at Chan's?"   
"Yeah! Took a little convincing from me. He was way too stubborn about having his place turned upside down."

"Are there gonna be lots of people?"   
"Well, Sejun did say he was inviting the team and friends from the modelling agency."

Seungwoo groaned, slipping down into the passenger's seat and looking outside as if he was in the saddest music video to ever exist, "I don't wanna go. Turn the car around."  
"Stop being unreasonable, we are already here."  
"How--" he was about to ask how they arrived so quickly but when his eyes dropped on Chan's house blasting with music, he couldn't think about anything else.

"Why are they so happy, its just a New Year."   
Sunhwa turned the ignition off, opening the door to step out in her black glittery dress and pouch. It would be a straight up lie to say she didn't look gorgeous in the dress with her hair down and makeup decorating her features.  
Seungwoo looked nothing like her brother tonight,  
Hell, Seungwoo didn't even look like Seungwoo tonight.

"Hey!!! Noona, thank you for convincing Hyung." Sejun appeared in front of them, a grey shirt and dark pants framing his body, and hair pushed back revealing his forehead, 

He went in to hug Seungwoo who returned the hug, a small smile convincing him that he was doing okay.   
This was on the same level as losing football for Seungwoo if not more than that, it hurt, it pained him and he wanted to get rid of this feeling.

  
The night shone upon Seungwoo who sat in the corner of the room, not wanting to get drunk or party. Most of his co-models hadn't recognized but his team did, and he made sure to greet them and tell them he is doing amazing as usual.

His brain was thinking about Seungsik again, his gentle smile, his eyes when they held literal stars, and his soft voice when he sung.

The mic kept going back and forth between Sejun and Chan as they sung songs on the top of their lungs and Seungwoo wanted to put cotton in his ears.

A strange feeling pushed through his throat when he thought he heard Seungsik's voice around him and his head snapped up to look here and there. He wanted to ask Chan or Sejun if Seungsik was here but the boys were busy being weirdos and Byungchan really was nowhere to be found.

  
"Seungwoo Oppa!"   
' _Shit_.' He thought when the small girl approached her, bright smile playing on her lips, pretty eyelashes looking up at him, 

"I didn't recognize you."   
Seungwoo stuffed his hands in his pocket, regretting ever getting up because maybe that made obvious it was him.

"Yeah..." he answered, lightly smiling. 

"How is your leg?"  
He licked his lips, looking around to see if anyone was willing to help him out of this situation,   
"It's much better now." He moved around his leg to show it, thankfully when he looked up, he saw Byungchan approaching him and he grinned happily for the first time tonight,

"Ah, Hyung! Excuse us, please~" Byungchan passed his attractive smile to the girl, diverting away her attention from Seungwoo. 

  
He grabbed Seungwoo's wrist and pulled him through the crowd to the stairs and pulling Seungwoo up through them,  
"Where are we going?" Seungwoo asked.   
"To see the fireworks, ofcourse."

Seungwoo made an 'o' with his lips, nodding his head and following Byungchan. 

The roof wasn't as filled as he thought it'd be, actually Seungwoo was not expecting the roof, he thought the balcony would be much better but seems like Byungchan thought otherwise.  
Just as Seungwoo was about to ask where everyone was, Byungchan turned around, letting go of Seungwoo's wrist and shutting the door behind himself as he left.

  
"....Byungchan-ie?"  
"Take your time, Hyung! Fighting!"

Confused and puzzled, he turned around to see if he could find any clue about what Byungchan was talking about.

The air knocked out of him when he saw a familiar silhoutte sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling and eyes on the stars above them. 

Seungwoo had been wanting this so he walked towarda him and sat beside him, a metre difference between both boys,  
Seungwoo looked at the other first, scanning him to see if anything changed in a span of 4 days, but nothing had changed.   
He was still the imperfectly perfect Seungsik.

"Hey...." Seungwoo started, wanting to take the weight off his chest right away,  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best, uhm, kisser and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Seungsik looked back at him and Seungwoo forgot how to breathe, for he looked absolutely like an angel, the stars reflecting in his beautiful brown eyes,   
Pink lips and the prettiest nose.   
Seungsik was so beautiful in that moment, eyebrows furrowed,

"What are you saying, Hyung? It's me who's sorry. For distancing myself, for not talking to you and....everything. I'm sorry for everything."

"Its okay. I didn't mind."

  
It was only then that Seungwoo realized how close they were to the New Year's fireworks, when the loud screams echoed in his ears about everyone hurrying up for it.   
He looked at his wrist to see there were still 5 minutes left.

"I, I'm also sorry for going overboard. I really don't know what got into me and I, I am sorry for making you uncomfortable with the k-kiss." Seungsik said, flustered and embarrassed but he had been selfish enough to ignore Seungwoo.

He had pondered a lot when Sejun invited him, he really didn't understand himself but he said yes. Because he knew he would regret it later if he didn't go, his gut told him he would regret it.  
This was enough.  
He was ready.

"IT DIDN- It didn't make me uncomfortable at all." Seungwoo said, turning to face Seungsik properly, 

"I liked it. I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is coming to an end 👉👈🥺 so i hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did♡  
> This isnt the last chapter though!


	34. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was an amazing ride for me...

"I like you." 

Seungwoo said. His own lips a little shaky as he closes them abruptly as soon as he says that. His eyes looked bravely into Seungsik's, palms sweaty. 

"Yeah. I-I like being your friend, too."

Seungsik looked away, not being able to look into Seungwoo's tapioca pearls anymore. Something about Seungwoo's brown eyes was so attractive that Seungsik had to tear his own eyes away just to take a moment to understand what is going on is real,  
Its not a dream.

"No, I like you more than a friend."

Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip, "R-Really?"

"Yeah. What about you? Do you like me more than just a friend, too?" 

Below them, the crowd gathered to see the fireworks arranged by Chan and Sejun started the countdown,

" **10....9....8.**..."

Seungsik breathed in a deep inhale, fingers tightening on the edge of the roof, a dangerous place to sit but with Seungwoo beside him, he felt like nothing could happen to him anymore. 

  
"I....do. Yes, I do-"

" **7....6....5....4"**  
Seungsik locked his eyes with Seungwoo again,

" **3....2....1!** " 

"I like you too."

  
Fireworks blasted into the sky, loud enough to make Seungsik flinch and shut his eyes but once he opened them back again, he was met with Seungwoo's eyes showing numerous colors that were bursting in the sky right above them,

"Happy New Year." Seungwoo whispered, leaning in slowly to press his lips onto Seungsik's soft ones,  
A little hesitation evident as he did that but Seungsik was already tilting his head to savor it.  
He pulled away first, a small kiss it was, but the fireworks in the sky couldn't compare to the fireworks inside of them at the moment.

"Am I dreaming?" Seungsik asked, voice fragile as a feather,

Seungwoo smiled at the question that he found so adorable, cupping Seungsik's face, "No, we aren't dreaming."   
Seungsik smiled back the angelic eye smile he always had, hugging Seungwoo's upper body while their feet stayed dangling. 

  
Seungwoo interlocked their fingers as soon as they pulled apart from the hug, to look at the last few fireworks. But only Seungsik was watching them, for Seungwoo was too busy looking beside him, at Seungsik and thinking how he was way too worried about this,  
About his confession.

Seungsik liked him all this time, too.

The thought made his lips smile and chest flutter.

"So....you guys wanna come back?" Byunchan's sudden voice interrupted them and their heads turned around to see the tall boy standing at the entrance with a smile,   
"You bastard!" Seungwoo exclaimed, his previous energy reclaimed while he let go of Seungsik's hand to run and smack Byungchan,

"Don't hit me, Hyung! Thank me!" 

  
Seungsik giggled at their banter, watching Seungwoo try to hit Byungchan playfully.   
"That was so romantic." A female voice startled him. 

Sunhwa wiped her tears away with a tissue paper in her hands, "So proud of you, Seungwoo..."   
"Is she actually crying?" Seungwoo asked, and out of nowhere the audience started appearing, making Seungsik embarrassed that he kissed Seungwoo in front of so many people but,  
No regrets. 

Chan and Subin came with Chan's arm wrapped around Subin's shoulder, "So romantic!"   
"Chan Hyung, please my shoulder hurts."

"Subin?!"   
"Yes, Subin." Subin said sadly, definitely tired from handling a baby 4 years older than him.

"Seungsikie, this is my elder sister, Sunhwa!"  
Seungsik walked towards them, politely bowing, "Nice to meet you, Noona."  
Sunhwa elbowed Seungwoo, "You definitely hit jackpot though." Seungwoo covered his face with his hands,  
"Noona! Stop...."

Seungsik found that cute, too cute not to reach out his hand and gently squeeze Seungwoo's cheeks, who blushed until his ears were red.

"Look at you!!! So happy and embarrassed." She teased him more. "Ask him out, already!!!" Sejun appeared from behind Byungchan, prodding Seungwoo who fanned his hot face,

"Alright! Quiet down!" 

  
"Seungsi--"   
"DID THEY FUCK-- Oh, Noona you're here too?" Hanse came running from the back and Subin dipped to avoid Chan's arm only to grab Hanse and tightly wrap his hand around the other's mouth  
"Shh! Serious moment here." 

Seungwoo averted his gaze from Hanse to Seungsik, who let his sweater paws cover his bright smile. His eyes sparkly when Seungwoo started,  
"Seungsik....I have liked you for a long, long time now.  
So, will you be my b-boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend." Hanse imitated like a parrot.

  
Seungsik chuckled, looking up into Seungwoo's eyes and stepping closer to him,   
"Ofcourse, I'll be your _b-boyfriend_."   
Their friends burst into cheers loudly, clapping as if they just won an award but this was way better than an award for both the boys,

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted like they did on Christmas eve, this time with Sunhwa too,

And Seungwoo rolled his eyes, "Guys!~"  
Seungsik was stepping closer while Seungwoo whined, he placed a warm hand on the side of Seungwoo's face to put the taller's attention back on him,  
His eyelashes fluttering close for him to lean up and kiss Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo's hands went around Seungsik's waist to balance them, deepening the kiss just a little, shyness filling both of them up and when they pulled away, bright and happy smiles om their faces,   
Seungsik saw the loving expression on Seungwoo's face and shied away into his now-boyfriend's neck. 

The cheers around them quietened into congratulations and to say they were happy was an understatement,

Seungwoo looked at the boy beside him, thanking the whole universe for giving him this moment, this oppurtunity to love and be loved,  
"This year's gonna be the best, I already know."

Seungsik tightened his grip on Seungwoo's hand, " _Definitely_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Seungwoo and Seungsik go and audition for an agency together and debut together after this 👀


End file.
